The Knight and Angel Chronicles
by Ricku28
Summary: A boy and girl meet in their dreams, and a friendship, and possibly something more, is born. Hazard Takato. Takato X Kari. This is my current focus. Currently in Adventure 01
1. The Angel and The Knight

A/N Update July 2017: This is my most liked work so far, so I felt I should touch up a few of the earlier chapters for convenience.

* * *

The Knight and Angel Chronicles

In a world of darkness, existing parallel to a world of dreams. Neither of them knew each other, how they got here, or even where 'here' was.

"Hello?" A boy cries out in the dark.

"Hello." He hears the hopeful reply.

Heading in the direction of the voice, he saw a girl. She had brown hair and, he saw when she looked up at him, her eyes were brown as well. She seemed to be about Four years old, the same age as him. Oh, and she was emitting light.

When the girl looked up, she saw a boy with brown hair and soft red eyes.

"Are you an Angel?" The boy asked, "My mommy told me that if I was in trouble or lost, that my angel would save me."

"N-no..." The girl replied timidly.

"Well... there's no reason I can't help you. My daddy read stories about knights who saved people when they were in danger, maybe I can be your knight." The boy told her as he held out his hand. "We can find our way out of this darkness together."

"Y-you would do that?" The girl asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" The boy tilted his head in confusion.

"Thank you." The girl smiled for the first time in what felt like forever. She reached for his hand, and when the two touched, time seemed to stop.

* * *

A large red dragon awaited the arrival of his host with bated breath, the room he was in was shrouded in darkness, yet he knew that as soon as his host arrived, that would change. He felt a presence next to him and stiffened.

"It's just me." An angel dressed from head to foot in green armor said softly. She had a four point star on her face-plate.

"Sorry, I'm just worried about my first impression." The dragon replied. "Perhaps it would be best if I reverted to my... more human-like form." The dragon glowed white as he shrunk, he became a knight that had several red accents, including a Draconic helmet. "I still think that they should be at _least_ a year older." The dragon turned knight told his companion.

"I know. If I could, I would wait several more years." The angel replied, "But the East's calamity is approaching far more quickly than either of us expected." She sighed. "They're here." The angel announced. As soon as she said this, a throne-room-esque surrounding was lit up as the two children appeared in a flash of light.

"Where are we?" The girl asked.

"I don't know, but maybe they do." The boy said, pointing to the angel and knight.

"We do indeed know, young Takato." The angel said, "I am Ophanimon, my companion is called called Gallantmon. As for where we are, Gallantmon and myself have used our combined energy to join your dreams in a dimension known as the Dark Ocean. The Dark Ocean is a realm adjacent to all digital worlds, which each have their own Parallel Earths." Ophanimon explained. "You two are from parallel worlds, yet your destinies are interwoven with each other."

"Takato Matsuki, you are the inheritor of both a curse, and a blessing, that has been passed down for many thousands of cycles." Gallantmon proclaimed, "You shall inherit the Digital Hazard, along with all the powers and responsibilities it entails." Gallantmon motioned to a symbol on his breastplate, it consisted of four triangles in the formation of a nuclear hazard sign, with the fourth triangle connecting the other three. "This is the symbol of the Hazard." Gallantmon continued. "You have been chosen to wield this power because the Hazard reacts with strong negative emotions, you, Takato Matsuki, have been shown to have an extraordinary amount of patience and reasoning, and you believe that all beings deserve a second chance. This makes you the perfect guardian for it."

"Hikari Kamiya, you are the chosen of Light, your heart has both a large amount of Light and Darkness in it. The balance between them is almost perfect. The darkness you contain in your heart, however, is not evil. Darkness is not evil, it is just easier to corrupt." Ophanimon explained. "Due to this, your body needs no training, your heart and spirit however, do. You must learn to control _both_ the darkness in your heart, and the Light of your soul."

"You two will train together, because the Hazard is a very unstable, and Light can help balance it out." Gallantmon told them.

"And the balance between Light and Darkness is extremely delicate, you must have someone who you wish to protect, to become their 'Guardian Angel.'" Ophanimon explained.

"And Takato, you must have someone you wish to protect with the power of the Hazard, to become their knight, and protect them." Gallantmon finished.

"What about our parents?" Takato asked. "Won't they wonder where we are?"

"We'll deal with your parents, they'll know what's happening." Ophanimon explained. "Takato, hopefully your father will be able to share some of his less known past with you." She told him, which made him look at her questioningly.

"We need to visit each of your parents now." Gallantmon told them. "We just need you two to get to know each other." As he said this, he disappeared in a flash of light.

"We will see you again soon, our friends." Ophanimon bowed as she too, disappeared.

"Well... I guess we should get to know each other." Takato said as he turned to Kari. "I'm Takato Matsuki, I live in Shinjuku above my parents bakery."

"I'm Kari Kamiya, I like watching my older brother Tai play soccer with his friend Sora." Kari told him.

"Maybe we could tell each other funny stories, so we can learn more about each other." Takato said, "I'll start..."

And so the beginning of a beautiful friendship was born...

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys like this, I got inspiration from XInsanityXGuiltechXShadowwindX's story, Light and Hazard dragons. I'm putting a different spin on it, and you'll see what it is soon.


	2. A Knightly Visit

A/N: I have gotten more favorites and Alerts for this story in one week than I've gotten for any of my other stories in one month, and though I do appreciate them, I would still like it even more if you reviewed as well. Also, ZeroslashOne, The Digital Hazard _is_ a virus with extreme destructive properties, and it can be used for many purposes, with Megidramon, yes his existing does warp the digital world, but only when he is feral. The Hazard usually isn't used for much except increasing strength, such as in Gallantmon, but Lucemon, another digimon with it, uses it's powers to balance out his powers of Light and Darkness.

* * *

The Knight and Angel Chronicles

"Honey, is this a dream?" A woman with purple hair asked her husband.

"I think so Mie, but if it is a dream, how can we both be dreaming?" The husband answered.

"I don't know Takehiro." The woman, Mie, told him.

"I believe I may have the answer, Hiro." Gallantmon's voice echoed from around the couple.

"Wait... Gil?" Takehiro said with wide eyes.

Gallantmon stepped out of the shadows and bowed. "It's good to know you remember me, my partner." Gallantmon looked up and his eyes glinted in amusement.

"It's been _years_ since I last saw you." Takehiro said.

"Wait, what's going on, and do you know this stranger?" Mie asked her husband.

"Honey, I'll explain it when we wake up." Takehiro promised his wife. "But first, I need to know why you're here, and why you didn't visit for the last twenty or so years." He turned back to face Gallantmon.

"Your son." Was the simple response of Gallantmon.

Takehiro widened his eyes, "No, he's just a child." He said. "Besides, why would it want to reside in a human, much less my _son_."

"Honey, you're scaring me." Mie told her husband.

"Dear, I'll explain everything in the morning, just listen to the conversation between myself and Gil." Takehiro pointed to Gallantmon as he said Gil. "You can interrupt when you feel it's necessary, but wait until the morning for your questions." He faced Gallantmon once again. "So, why did it choose my son?"

"You know why." Gallantmon told him, "You were too cold, your wife is extremely caring, combine your patience and her love, you have Takato's personality."

"What does Takato have to do with this?" Mie asked. "He's only four years old."

Gallantmon sighed, "I know, and I wish I didn't have to pass my powers on to him at the age he is at, but Ophanimon and I have no choice."

"Wait, Ophanimon... then that means..." Takehiro's gaze hardened "Who is the Light?"

"A girl whose parents have never had contact with the digital world." Gallantmon replied.

"Great..." Takehiro sighed, "I should have expected this." He rubbed his head before he asked one more question. "Will his body be able to handle the entirety of the Hazard?"

"Yes, I'm not sure how, but it's almost as if his body was made _specifically_ to hold the Hazard." Gallantmon told him, "But, he still needs physical training. Can you still morph?"

"I can, but only for small amounts of time." Takehiro replied. "I'm not sure if I would be able to train him enough."

"Morphing is easier in the Digital World, but it's currently locked to you, however, there is a place, the Dark Ocean." Gallantmon said, "I can teach him the way to get there, and he can take you there. It's necessary that you always stay on guard in that place though." Gallantmon turned around. "There, you will be able to morph for a much longer period of time than you would in the real world."

"I'll do my best, but you have to promise me something." Takehiro told Gallantmon.

"What."

"Make sure he knows what happens when he loses control." Takehiro said, "That's the only thing about the Hazard that I _don't_ want him to learn the hard way." As he said this, he turned around. "Goodbye, my partner." As he said these words, the dream ended abruptly.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

"Hello, Yuuko Kamiya and Susumu Kamiya, I am Ophanimon, the guardian of Light." Ophanimon bowed, "I am here to discuss a topic of utmost importance, your daughter."

"What do you mean, 'our daughter.'" Susumu Kamiya said, "If you're talking about Kari..." He trailed off.

"I am indeed interested in Kari, she is the chosen vessel to be the Light." Ophanimon told them, "She will face dangerous trials, but she will have a... guardian, of a sort, a protector." She told them.

"Who is this protector?" Yuuko asked.

"A very dangerous one, one who would not be trifled with, not unless you have a death wish." Ophanimon told them. The trio stood in silence for a few minutes after this, "And even though he is the protector, he needs to be protected from what lies within him."

"You mean that he can't control himself!?" Susumu said.

"By himself, no." Ophanimon then began to laugh. "But, that is why your daughter must be around her protector at almost all times, for though he cannot control his... Hazardous, powers, she can."

"Why does my daughter have to become a 'vessel' of Light?" Susumu asked.

"Her heart is filled with darkness, yet her soul, _it_ is filled with the purest light I have ever witnessed." Ophanimon told him.

"How could her heart be filled with darkness? She is the kindest person I have ever met." Yuuko asked.

"It's because of this that her heart is filled with darkness." Ophanimon explained, "She is _too_ kind, when others suffer, she feels guilt, when she got badly sick while playing with her brother, what did she say?" Ophanimon asked them.

"She told Tai... 'I'm sorry I couldn't finish the game.' even though she was nearing a deadly fever." Susumu remembered. "Even when she was hurting, she put everyone else in front of her."

"Correct, this causes her to wish to bear the darkness of others, causing the shadows in her heart to grow. But the darker the shadow, the brighter the Light." Ophanimon told them. "Her light is so strong, it literally casts her heart in total darkness." Ophanimon sighed. "I wish I could introduce her to the powers of Light at a later time, but your world is in danger, and if I don't act now, it's possible for all the worlds to become disconnected." She turned away from the Kamiya couple. "Ask each other if you had this dream in the morning, if you did, you'll know that I speak the truth, if not, pay no attention to me." Ophanimon turned her head. "Oh, and don't tell Tai about this." Ophanimon disappeared in a flash of light as the Kamiyas woke up.

* * *

"... then he threw up into her hat." Kari told Takato.

"That's hilarious, what happened next?" He replied.

"Well, he looked at her, and he saw her hair, then he realized she was a girl and said, 'YOU'RE A GIRL!' really loudly." Kari and Takato laughed, as Kari got up and acted like Tai finding out Sora was a girl. "Then she hit him on the head, and she said 'OF COURSE I'M A GIRL YOU IDIOT!' and she turned around and stormed off." Kari and Takato were both laughing madly.

"That's the best story I've ever heard." Takato told her after they calmed down.

"Yeah... I'm really glad I got to meet you Takato." Kari replied.

Suddenly a light flashed and Gallantmon and Ophanimon appeared, and saw the two children lying near each other.

"It seems that they've made a strong bond quickly." Gallantmon commented quietly.

"It would seem that way." Ophanimon replied before she walked down to the children, who had noticed their presence. "It seems that your parents will agree to let you continue on your paths." She told them as they stood up. "Takato, you will stay asleep while Kari wakes up, you have one minor thing to learn before you awaken, then your training begins."

Kari woke up and Ophanimon disappeared.

"Alright kid, the thing that you're going to need to learn is how to use the Hazard to bring yourself and others to another dimension, in this case the Dark Ocean." Gallantmon said as he walked towards Takato.

XxX

"I think I got it, thank you, Gallantmon-sensei." Takato bowed as he woke up.

* * *

A/N: Hey there everyone. Here's the second chapter of The Knight and Angel Chronicles. Next time will reveal a bit more about what Takehiro knows Gallantmon, and I used this on purpose to start another fic about the _original_ Digidestined. That won't start until after I finish this fic, or Purest Light. Remember, Reviews make my day!


	3. And So It Begins Pt 1

A/N: Hey everyone, I've got great news! I've got this fic planned out until Chapter 12, maybe later by the time I post this/you read this!

* * *

Chapter 3

"I still think you should have stayed home." A young boy of twelve told his eight year old sister. The boy had brown spiky hair, and a pair of Aviator goggles perched on his head.

"I told you Tai, it's just a small cold." His sister told him, she had chin-length brown hair and hazel eyes. "Besides, I feel fine." The girl's statement was proven false however, when she started coughing.

"Kari, I know you really want to come to camp with us, but you _need_ to rest." The boy, Tai, told his sister, Kari.

"I'll be fine." Kari assured him. "My immune system isn't as weak as it used to be, remember."

Tai thought back on the past four years, as Kari practiced Yoga with their mother, and started doing gymnastics, she started becoming healthier and eventually, she stopped getting as sick. "Alright." Tai sighed as he relented. "Just remember no-" He was cut off by Kari's scream of joy.

"Takato!" Kari ran up to her friend and gave him a hug. To which Tai just scowled.

"Kari..." Tai groaned, it was too late. Once Kari got a grip on Takato, it was impossible for _anyone_ to get her off of him. But that wasn't the only reason he groaned, before he got interrupted, he was telling Kari to stay away from one Takato Matsuki. "Kari, you know what dad thinks of him."

Kari turned back to Tai, stuck her tongue out, and pulled her bottom eyelid down. "And you know that Mom thinks of him as a son." She replied after she blew a raspberry at her older brother.

What she said is true, it had been a source of contention in the Kamiya for the past three years. Kari and her mother both thought Takato was amazing, while Tai and his father didn't really like him. What Tai and Kari didn't know is that the real argument between parents was about whether Takato was the 'protector' of their daughter promised in their dreams or not. The Kamiya family always had fights whenever Takato came over.

Tai sighed as he resigned himself to his fate, unknown to everyone but Sora and himself, he thought of Takato as a little brother, but his overprotective big brother instincts forced him to act like he hated Takato. Tai came up to the two, "Alright, but just remember, I have my eyes on you two, so no funny buisness." Tai told the two eight year olds. He headed towards a tree near the outskirts of the summer camp they were at and closed his eyes.

As soon as they were out of the hearing range of anyone else, Takato and Kari began to talk about their training. "How's yoga?"

"It's going good, how's your transformation going?" Kari asked.

"I can't do it, no matter what I try to do, it just doesn't work." Takato told her.

"I'm sure you'll be able to do it eventually." Kari reassured him.

"Yeah..." Takato still looked downcast.

The moment the conversation ended, Tai felt something cold touch his nose, and opened his eyes. "Snow?" He wondered as he saw a few more flakes drifting down.

Sora, a girl with orange hair looked up in wonder as well as several other children. The wind and snow picked up and became a blizzard, causing all the children to run to their tents, or the nearby shrine.

As the storm cleared, Tai opened the door to the shrine, "Since the potato sack races were cancelled, let's have Toboggan races instead!" He told the seven other kids in the shrine.

A young boy wearing only green with blonde hair and blue eyes ran out, laughing. After him came a taller blonde haired boy who yelled after him, "Come back here TK."

A boy with blue hair and glasses came out next, "I was worried about catching a Summer cold, but this is even worse."

Sora came out next as she shivered.

Then came a girl dressed from head to toe in a pink cowgirl hat, a dress, and cowboy boots. "Wow, if I knew it was going to snow, I would have brought my fluffy pink snow boots." She said.

After that, Kari and Takato exited. "Can someone please explain to me why it's snowing IN JULY!" Kari yelled, grabbing the attention of a red haired boy still inside the shrine, who came back outside with a laptop in a backpack-like case.

"Whoa, what's that?" Sora said as she pointed to what appeared to be an aurora.

"I don't know, but it's really pretty." The girl in pink said.

"I can agree with that, Mimi, but what is it?" The blue haired boy agreed with the pink girl, Mimi.

"I don't know Joe, but it seems like the sky is short circuiting or something." The older blonde boy, who now had TK standing beside him.

"It seems like the Aurora, Matt." Sora told him.

"The aurora? Like the Aurora Borealis? That's impossible, we're too far south." The red haired boy replied.

"Well, maybe you should tell _it_ that, Izzy." Tai replied as he looked at it.

Suddenly Tai spotted some weird spiral vortex right behind the lights, he then saw eight flashes of light come from them, "What the, everyone duck!" He shouted as everyone complied, the eight lights landed in front of Kari, Tai, Sora, Joe, Mimi, Izzy, Matt, and TK. The light shone up from the ground as a strange blue-white device floated in the air, each of the children caught them. As soon as the last one was caught, the air in front of them seemed to open up like the ground, but there was water, "Agh, surf's up!" Tai called as he got pulled into it.

Everyone screamed.

* * *

A/N: As you can see, this is just the first half of And so it begins... I'll be releasing the next chapter next week, oh and before I forget, 01 isn't going to last as long as Tamers and 02, because the majority will stay canon. Next time, Kari and Takato begin their training, while a certain Gogglehead attracts the attention of Kuwagamon. Please review, if I get 5 reviews for this chapter, I'll post the next chapter early!


	4. And So It Begins Pt 2

A/N: To rectify a mistake I made in a previous A/N, Lucemon does _not_ use the Hazard in the way I described, I tend to make things up to support my arguments. A real fact about the Hazard, it _is_ a virus, and the description of Megidramon, from multiple sources, is "The physical embodiment of the Digital Hazard." Due to this, the Hazard _has_ have at least SOME destructive capabilities. So to Zero Slash One, and the others who took my word as truth, or were confused by it, I'm sorry for lying.

Also, a story shout out, I don't know how many people will do this, but there is a **_REALLY_** good fic for digimon that deserves a lot more support than it currently has, called Digimon Inferno. I just started reading it, and the story is great. Please go read it, and possibly review it as well, the Author really deserves some support.

* * *

Ch 4: And so it Begins... Pt 2

 _Four years ago..._

"Alright Takato, today we start your training in the Dark Ocean." Takehiro told his son.

"Sweet, all we've done for the past week is meditate, now I'll get to learn how to shoot lasers and stuff." Takato shouted excitedly. "So what's my first lesson?"

"Meditation." Takehiro told him with a smile. Of Insanity.

"But-" Takato started to protest.

"No buts, I know you can concentrate on the Hazard in a peaceful environment, but you need to learn how to concentrate in a stressful environment." Takehiro told his son, "That means, I'll attack you at random intervals, with only a small amount of power, and you need to use the Hazard to defend yourself." A light formed around Takehiro, "Digi-Morph, activate!" When the light dimmed, Takehiro was wearing the chestplate, greaves, boots, and gauntlets of Gallantmon.

"Aaaand, running." Takato said as he focused his Hazard power into his legs, he ran about two miles before he slammed into someone.

"Watch where you're going." The thing he slammed into was a shadow of a man. Literally. The man seemed to turn around, and he noticed traces of the Hazard in the boy. "Sorry, excuse my manners." The shadow bowed.

"I'm gonna getcha!" Takehiro flew overhead and was about to blast Takato when he saw the man.

"Hmm... interesting." The man said. "Follow me."

"Wait, what's your name?" Takato asked.

"I have many names, but you may call me Shadow, both the bearer of the Hazard and his trainer, those are you two."

"Um, yes?" Takehiro said.

"Good." Shadow said, "Well, more like terrible, but it's good that you two discovered me."

"Why?" Takato asked.

"To save existance, of course." Was Shadow's short answer. "You wouldn't happen to have already met the Vessel of Light, have you?"

"Do you mean Kari?" Takato replied. "I met her last week."

* * *

 _Present_...

Takato woke up feeling something heavy on his chest. He opened his eyes, and saw a small red creature there.

"Excuse me, could you get off of me?" Takato asked.

The creature opened its eyes and stood up on its stubby legs, then it hopped off. "Sure thing." The creature then laid back down and started sleeping again.

Takato got up and looked at his surroundings, it seemed like he was outside, but the ground was a pearly white, and the horizon was obscured by mist. Takato started wandering around, then he saw Kari.

"Kari, wake up." He gently shook the sleeping girl.

"Hmm..." She sighed softly, "Takato? Okay..." She slowly opened her eyes and, not recognizing where she was, instantly shot to her feet.

"Good, you're both awake." Ophanimon's voice came from the mist.

"Ophanimon!" The kids squealed.

"Well, not exactly." A voice much like Gallantmon's, but slightly gruffer, came from the same direction. The mists cleared to reveal a pink dragon with a dog-like face alongside a large demonic red dragon.

"You guys slide evolved." Takato said, surprising the two Dramon type Digimon.

"How did you-" The pink dragon began to ask.

"Shadow has a _lot_ of books." Takato told the two. He turned to Kari to explain, "The pink dragon is Magnadramon, a Holy Dragon Digimon, she's a vaccine attribute and is one of the four Holy Dragon Digimon." He pointed to Magnadramon, "She is the alternate evolution of Angewomon, who also digivolves into Ophanimon, slide evolution is the way that a digimon switches between forms of the same level." Takato then pointed towards the demonic dragon, "That is Megidramon, not much is known about it, but it is known to be the physical embodiment of the Digital Hazard, it is a Virus Attribute Dramon type digimon, it is also one of the Four Holy Dragon Digimon, although you wouldn't know that by looking at him. His previous forms are unknown, but it is known that he shares them with Gallantmon, meaning that Gallantmon slide evolved into Megidramon." Takato finished his explanation and looked to the two dragons, whose jaws were touching the floor, for confirmation.

"W-well, you're right..." Megidramon said slowly, "But... wow..."

"Whoever this 'Shadow' person is, they have a lot of knowledge." Magnadramon approved.

"Not really, he just has a huge Library." Takato shrugged. "He told me he's read maybe three books out of all of them."

"Okay..." Kari seemed kind of lost, "So why are we here?"

"Ah, back to the topic at hand," Megidramon said, "You're both here to learn how to control your powers."

"I already know how to control the Hazard." Takato stated.

"You know how to control it in its raw form, yes. But you don't know how to control its potential." Megidramon told him, "And Kari has been training herself to be able to start to learn to control Light."

"I can glow at will." Kari offered.

"That's a good start." Magnadramon told her.

"A 'good start?' That's better than most people with the abilities of Light can do after several decades of training!" Megidramon said. "Holy Kuwagamon, that's amazing."

* * *

 _In the Digital World..._

"I'll climb up this tree to see if I can find any of the others." Tai told Izzy.

Tai climbed up the tree like a monkey, and when he got near the top, he pulled out his spyglass, and looked around, "I don't remember being near the ocean..."

Flying above Tai, a Kuwagamon was flying, when it sneezed, causing it to see Tai sitting in the tree. And so it Began...

* * *

 _Dream World..._

"Why do I have the feeling I just set a chain of events into motion that could cause untold destruction?" Megidramon asked.

"You just tend to do that a lot." Magnadramon told him.

"Eh. Anyways, you two are in a world we like to call the world of dreams, in this place, your imagination can and will come to life, so please keep your imagination under control Takato." Megidramon said.

"I make no promises." Takato said evilly.

"I _had_ to get stuck with the one person in the world who has an imagination that makes GranDracmon look like a kitten." Megidramon muttered, "Alright, you two had better start training." He told Magnadramon while pointing towards Kari.

"Alright, should I show her the _you know what_?" She asked.

"No, I have a feeling that _it_ needs to stay in the Digital World." Megidramon replied. "Gigimon on the other hand, doesn't belong in _any_ digital world."

"Alright." Magnadramon flew towards Kari, and the two of them flew off somewhere else.

"Alright Gigimon, time to wake up." Megidramon called in the direction of the sleeping red creature.

"Alright already." The creature, Gigimon got up and waddled over to Takato, "I'm Gigimon, the In-Training level of your partner, I'm mainly here to be your Pseudo-Partner."

"Alright, why do I need to know this?" Takato asked.

"You can't digimorph." Megidramon stated. He started smiling sadistically, "Gigimon here is going to rectify that."

Takato gulped, and the training began.

* * *

A/N: I got four reviews for the last chapter, you guys were close, but no cigar. Anyways, the next chapter will take place after a _fairly_ large Timeskip, it will begin right after Gatomon defeats MetalGreymon, MegaKabuterimon, and WereGarurumon. Kari and Takato will have finished their training around that time, so expect that, also, I'm going to need to update every _other_ Friday, so there won't be an update next week, but there will be the week after that. Peace out Peeples.


	5. The Eighth Child

A/N: Hi everyone, I dedicate this chapter to storyreader21, who gave me my first in depth review!

* * *

The Eighth Child

"Greymon digivolve to... MetalGreymon!" MetalGreymon fired his Giga Canon at Gatomon, but she nimbly jumped on them and slapped MetalGreymon, causing him to degenerate to Agumon.

"Agumon!" Tai called as he ran to his fallen partner.

Gatomon scoffed as she walked through the portal, 'Humans, I can't believe that anyone that weak could stand up to Lord Myotismon.' She thought as she entered the real world.

In the digital world, Tai and the other digidestined went to Gennai, as he said he had something they needed to see.

"Alright Gennai, what is so important that you had to-" Tai began as he walked towards the old man, but broke off after seeing his little sister standing next to him. "Kari!"

"Get back here you idiot!" Matt yelled after him, but Gabumon shook his head.

"Matt, imagine if TK hadn't been here, you would go running towards him just like how Tai is doing with Kari." Sora told him.

"How did you find her?" Tai asked Gennai incredulously.

"Well, she kind of fell out of the sky and landed on me." Gennai chuckled nervously, "She helped me figure out a puzzle that I was hoping you would help me with."

"What was the puzzle?" Izzy asked, curious as always.

"You see, the gate to the real world could only be opened using a set of 10 cards, but one of the cards was a fake, Kari here pointed out which one was fake almost immediately after I showed them to her."

"How could you have done that?" Tai asked his sister.

"Don't you remember Agumon?" She asked him.

"Agumon is right here, but how did you know which one was right?" He replied as he pointed to Agumon.

"No, not _that_ Agumon, the Agumon that was Koromon." She replied.

"Alright..." Tai answered, not entirely sure about what his sister was talking about, but decided to let it go.

"The Agumon card was wrong, the eyes were blue instead of green." Kari explained.

"Okay..." Everyone was confused at this point.

"Anyways, we can go back to the Real world now!" Kari told them excitedly.

"That's right, now we can use Myotismon's gate!" Izzy smiled.

"I can take a bath and change my clothes!" Mimi exclaimed.

"Alright, then it's decided, we go back to Myotismon's castle." Tai declared.

* * *

 _Real World..._

"Come on, the crest shined brighter than this in the Digital..." Myotismon started to complain, then he face-palmed. "Crap."

* * *

"Waitin for Kari..." Takato started to sing.

* * *

 _Digital World..._

"Alright, the gate is open!" Tai yelled, everyone high-fived as they all went through.

"Intruders." A Dokugumon came down from the ceiling on its thread, but found no one there. "Never mind."

* * *

"Agh!" Takato heard eight screams before he felt the weight of the people who had screamed on top of him. "Help... Crushed..." He managed to get out, causing everyone to scramble off of him.

"I'm so sorry Takato." Sora told the boy.

"Who is this?" Izzy asked.

"I'm Takato Matsuki, Kari's best friend, after her brother and Sora of course." Takato bowed.

"Oh... I don't know about _that_." Kari told him, "Maybe you're _before_ Tai and Sora." She joked.

"Alright..." Joe said, slightly confused again.

"Oh, I almost forgot, Camp got canceled, so I called my _parents_ and they're coming to pick me up." Takato told them, Kari knew that Gallantmon and Ophanimon posed as his parents when the situation called for it, they were able to manifest themselves in the real world for short periods of time, even though their data was reformatted in the Digital World.

"That's good." Joe said with a sigh, "At least we won't have to walk back to Odaiba."

"Actually, they can only drop us off around _Highton View Terrace_." Takato told them, Kari, picking up on the place smiled. "We should be able to walk from there."

"All right." Matt said, before he thought of something important, "Will your parents have enough space in their cars for all of us?"

"Of course, they always drive really big cars." Takato reassured them.

While he was saying this, they heard a loud honk from the parking lot. "Takato, do your friends need a ride home as well?" A blonde woman with blue eyes asked him.

"Yeah, thanks _mom_." He said.

Tai, picking up on the way he stressed the words parents and mom, guessed something, Takato wasn't telling them everything. 'But Kari, she knows him a lot better than me, so she must know what's going on, so why doesn't she look like she suspects something...' He thought.

"Alright, everyone in." The woman called.

"Thank you Mrs. Matsuki." Izzy told her as he entered the vehicle.

"You're very welcome young man." She told him warmly, "But please, call me Phoebe."

"Alright." Everyone got into the car and saw a man (Takehiro-like) sitting in the Passenger seat.

"Hi everyone, I'm Takato's dad, call me Takehiro." He told them.

The car ride was uneventful, and the eventually reached Highton View.

"Alright, everyone out, we have to go visit someone." Phoebe (Ophanimon) told the kids.

"Thank you ma'am." Tai bowed.

"It was our pleasure." Takehiro (Gallantmon) told them.

"Bye _mom and dad_." Takato waved to them as they left.

"Alright Takato, who were those really." Tai asked him.

"You'll find out soon enough." Takato smirked sadistically, creeping Tai out quite a bit.

"Al...right..." He managed.

"Digidestined!" A loud voice roared at the children, "I will destroy you in the name of Lord Myotismon!"

The source of the voice was an elephantine Digimon, "I am Mammothmon, and I will annihilate you!"

"Biyomon digivolve to... Birdramon."

"Meteor Wing!" Birdramon yelled, firing fireballs from her wings at the Mammothmon.

The battle raged on, with Mammothmon beginning to win with his Frozen Tundra attack, when Birdramon Digivolved into Garudamon. During the battle, each of the kids were remembering a battle between another Greymon and Parrotmon, the day they were all chosen to be Digidestined. All except Takato.

* * *

 _Four Years Ago..._

"Nova Blast!" A Greymon blasted a green bird digimon, Parrotmon, but was knocked over.

"Greymon, get up!" A young Kari cried.

* * *

 _Present..._

Garudamon knocked Mammothmon on his back, and with a call of "Wing Blade!" He burst into data. Garudamon then Degenerated all the way to Pyocomon, and fell, Sora then caught her.

"The Digimon, they've been here before..." Tai muttered. "Kari, I remember Agumon, the Agumon that was Koromon." He told his sister as he hugged her, meanwhile, the other digidestined were having similar flashbacks.

"Prodigious..." Izzy said as he remembered what happened.

"Amazing..." Joe exclaimed.

"That Parrotmon was beautiful..." Mimi remembered.

"Alright, I guess that Myotismon is looking for Kari, so let's go stop him." Tai told everyone as they all came back to reality.

"I have an uncle that lives near here, he can probably take us the rest of the way to Odaiba." Sora told them.

"Alright." Everyone agreed, and they all went to Odaiba.

* * *

"Gatomon." A humanoid figure in a blue cloak wearing a wizard hat came up next to the feline.

"Wizardmon." Gatomon replied.

"Do you really think we should do this?"

"Do we have a choice?"

"We always have a choice." Wizardmon paused, "Gatomon, what would you do, if child was the one you were looking for?"

Gatomon, surprised by the question, took some time to think about it. "I would still probably kill it."

"Why?" Wizardmon asked her.

"For all the pain it put me through."

"But if the child could make you stronger than Myotismon?"

"I would kill Myotismon. _Then_ I would kill the Child." Gatomon replied coldly.

"No you wouldn't." Wizardmon told her. "Deep down, you know you can't hurt that one person, the one you've been waiting for."

"Maybe." Gatomon muttered.

"I'll leave you alone now." Wizardmon turned to leave, but felt something grab his hand.

"Please, stay with me, just for a little while longer." Gatomon begged him.

"Alright."

* * *

A/N: I got this done super duper fast. I know it's a little disjointed, but that's mainly because this covered the only episode of Digimon Adventure I _didn't_ watch. I love you all, but I love Reviews more. :3


	6. It's a Small World After All

A/N: Hi everyone, I updated last week on Monday, but got only two reviews. That made me sad. I got two reviews for my first one-shot, Birth of a Hazard, though. Birth of a Hazard _is_ related quite heavily to this story, and the story I'm planning to be this story's prequel, so I would suggest you read it. Yes, I did wright it for English class, before anyone asks. Our assignment was to make up a Creation Myth on anything, he gave a past example of "Why Pikachu is so cute" and I asked him if I could do mine on the Digital Hazard. He agreed. Anyways, I'm rambling, on to the Story!

* * *

Last time, Kari arrived at Gennai's home, and she and the other Digidestined went through Myotismon's portal between the Digital World and the Real World. There, they found Takato waiting for them, and he acted a little suspicious, but the only one who noticed was Tai. After arriving at Highton View Terrace, the group faced Mammothmon, and Birdramon digivolved into Garudamon just in time, beating Mammothmon, as all of the kids remembered a similar fight from four years ago.

* * *

It's a Small World After All

"Mom!" Tai yelled as he entered his home, hugging her tightly.

"What's gotten into you?" She asked as she looked to Kari and Takato, both of whom gave a slight nod.

"Yeah, what's going on here?" The Patriarch of the Kamiya household walked in.

"Dad!" Tai quickly let go of his mother as he latched onto his father. "I missed you guys so much!" He told them.

"You were only at camp for a few hours." His mother told him. Then she saw a familiar pink ball. "Ooh, what kind of toy is that?" She asked pointing to Koromon, who was currently in Kari's arms.

"Oh... it's just a toy that someone gave us, a girl named Mimi, when she found out that Kari was sick." Tai hastily explained.

The Kamiya parents however, knew exactly what that ball was. It was a Digimon. "Okay." Mr. Kamiya said. He turned to Takato with a stern look, "Shouldn't you be at your _own_ house?" He asked sternly.

"My parents are going to a funeral of a friend of theirs." Takato lied. "They told me that I should find a place to stay, and Kari volunteered to take me in until they get back."

"I don-" Tai began, but was muffled by Kari's hand over his mouth.

"I don't think we've eaten lunch either, let's go and watch some TV while we wait for Dinner." Kari quickly said as the all went over to the couch.

The Kamiya parents went into the Kitchen. "Honey, Takato is her protector." Mrs. Kamiya told her husband.

"I know, I saw the way he nodded when you asked Kari your silent question." He sighed. "I suppose that means that we should start letting her have a bit more freedom."

Meanwhile, the other three kids were flipping channels. "I don't remember any of that happening." Tai told his younger sibling.

"That's because it didn't, but just accept it, or I'll tell Mom and Dad about Koromon." Kari told him as she flipped the channel again.

A doctor put a hand on a woman's arm, "Only you or the Baby will survive. Not both, I'm sorry." He told the woman gently. Click

A detective saw his opportunity. He grabbed the waitress's arm and said, "Your tattoo is the same as the killers!" Click

A man was standing in front of a locked door with a key in his hand. He turned the key in the lock and opened the door. To his horror he saw a clown, and screamed! Click

"... monsters that destroyed the streets of Highton View Terrace." A reporter said on the news, "They say they saw a Wooly Mammoth and a giant bird made of fire, other witnesses said the saw the Hindu god Garuda fighting the Mammoth."

Tai snorted, "If they only knew..." He shook his head.

* * *

Izzy opened the door to his apartment. "Hello Mom, I'm home." He told his mother, no adoptive mother, he still remembered the conversation he heard the night before he went to camp.

"Hi dear. Why are you home so early? Shouldn't you still be at camp?" She asked.

"Camp was cancelled early because of snow." Izzy told her.

* * *

"Alright!" Tai exclaimed as he started to scarf down the rice his mother had cooked, occasionally giving some to Koromon. "More please!" He asked his mom as he held out his empty bowl.

"Really? This is your third serving!" She exclaimed as she put more rice in his bowl.

Meanwhile, Takato and Kari were in her room talking about training.

"I can't believe that I still can't Digimorph." Takato complained.

"It's just harder for you to do than it is for me." Kari soothed him.

"You're one to talk, you made it all the way to Champion on your first try." He grumbled.

"Yeah yeah, and I can reach Ultimate in the Dream World, but I need to see how far I can go in _this_ world." Kari rolled her eyes.

"Alright, I'll create a Hazard double for you while you go out tomorrow." Takato sighed.

"Thanks." Kari gave him a peck on the cheek.

Later that night, Takato was watching the news. "This just in. Apparently, there have been sightings of strange monsters in the bay, the monsters are an unknown, and need to be investigat- Oh my gosh! That might have been one of the monsters!" The reporter pointed to Kabuterimon, who was flying away. "He does _not_ look friendly."

A few pictures came up of a Raremon. "I hope Tentomon takes a bath as soon as he gets into Izzy's apartment." Takato said. "Raremon are filthy."

"Onto other news..." Takato turned off the TV as he curled up in a blanket and fell asleep.

The next day, everyone met at the park.

"Okay, we need to find out where Myotismon is hiding." Tai told everyone. "Now that we know Kari is the 8th Digidestined, we have an advantage over him."

"You're right." Izzy agreed. "The most logical thing to do next would be to retrieve Kari's Tag and Crest from Myotismon."

At the apartment, Kari and Takato were hanging out. "I still don't know why they wouldn't let me go with them." Kari pouted.

"They think that if Myotismon spots you with them, he'll know you're the 8th Digidestined." Takato reasoned, "Besides, I thought you wanted to test how far you could Digimorph in this world."

"I totally forgot." Kari said, "Make a clone for me in case the others get back before I do." Kari turned away, "Digimorph, Activate!" Kari changed into a small cat digimon (Gatomon). "Hmm. I guess I can only go up to Champion here."

"Go on, have some fun." Takato told her as he turned the TV back on. "I'll need a bit of time to make the clone." He muttered as he shut his eyes and focused on the Hazard. His hand glowed as red light started to condense into the form of Kari.

"Alright." Kari purred as she left the house and headed to the park.

* * *

'Humans are such simple creatures.' Gatomon thought to herself as she passed through a park, she saw several different humans playing a game with a stick and a ball. 'Although, it is troublesome that Myotismon went through all this trouble to get here, then he thinks the eighth human is in the digital world.' Gatomon jumped to the ground and padded away when she hit her head against something. "Hey watch where you're-" Gatomon began, but stopped after seeing another Gatomon right in front of her.

"Who are you?" Kari asked.

"I'm Gatomon, loyal servant of Myotismon." Gatomon announced, "But who are you?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." Kari grinned.

"Alright, I'll beat it out of you if I have to." Gatomon pounced.

"You'll have to move _much_ faster than that if you want to hit me." Kari teased from where Gatomon was previously standing.

'What is this? I haven't seen _anything_ move that fast!' Gatomon thought.

Suddenly, Kari was surrounded in a bright light as she turned back to normal. "Well, that's new." She muttered.

'Did that Digimon just turn into... a human?!' Gatomon then thought of something. 'Wait, but if this girl can Digimorph, then _she_ must be the Eighth Digidestined.' Gatomon smiled, she would have some good news to bring to her master after all.

"Too bad, I didn't want to kill you, but now that you know what I am, I can't let you tell Myotismon." Kari sighed as she raised a hand and held her palm towards Gatomon.

"Magical Game!" A male voice shouted as Gatomon disappeared.

"Show yourself." Kari demanded coldly.

"If you insist." Wizardmon seemed to pop into view. "Eighth Child."

"A Wizardmon... interesting." Kari observed. "You don't seem like the kind of digimon to work for Myotismon, I'm guessing the only reason you work for him is that Gatomon."

"Well done, you _are_ observant." Wizardmon clapped his hands. "That only further increases my suspicion of who your partner is."

Kari, now curious, raised an eyebrow, "Who do you think my partner is?"

"You should know, you literally bumped into each other just a few minutes ago." Wizardmon told her as his staff glowed, causing him to disappear.

"Hmm..." Kari smiled. "I'll have to keep an eye on those two." She turned as she saw explosions on top of Odaiba tower. "Hmm... I sense immense heat energy, plus MetalGreymon." She said quietly. "I guess I'll just let them finish." She turned around and went home.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone! I updated last week because of one certain person, also, this story has more favs/follows than DPL, meaning I should be getting more than just two or three reviews per chapter! I really appreciate favs and follows, but I love reviews, they're what help me know that I'm doing good, and if I don't get enough reviews, I start feeling a little put-out. Yes, I did have Kari meet Gatomon and Wizardmon at about the same time, and I'm not ashamed. Next time, Myotismon learns that the Eighth child is in the real world again, and goes to extreme measures to find them. While Matt and TK meet Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon, two fun loving digimon that only joined Myotismon's army because they wanted to go to the real world. PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. The Battle for Earth Part 1

A/N: Hi everyone. I didn't update last week, because I'm now sticking to my 'update once every other week' schedule. This lets me write longer chapters, and it also lets me plan them out more, meaning you get better quality writing. Also, I need to do more Schoolwork, so that's the other reason this is happening. To let you guys know, I do appreciate Favs and Follows, but Reviews really make my day. When you review, I feel a sense of accomplishment. I feel like I've done what I set out to do, and have done it well. Reviews are kind of my lifeblood, when I have a bad day, I can look at some of the reviews I've gotten, and I'm able to see that I've made someone in the world just a little bit happier, and that makes me happy. I'm telling you this because as a writer, I need to have feedback to improve. I love all of you, and thank you for reading this.

* * *

The Battle for Earth Pt. 1

"Gatomon." Wizardmon nodded to said feline Digimon as he sat down beside her.

"Wizardmon, was she..." Gatomon asked, "... my partner?"

"There's only one way to be absolutely sure." The spellcasting digimon reached into his cloak, and pulled out a Digivice.

"How did you get her Digivice?"

"Magic." Wizardmon said as he waved his hand. "I need you to touch this Digivice, if you are the eighth Digidestined's partner Digimon, the Digivice will glow when you touch it." Wizardmon said as he put the Digivice in front of Gatomon.

"Alright..." Gatomon hesitantly moved her paw and touched the Digivice, causing it to let let out a screech as it glowed white.

"You are the girl's partner." Wizardmon said as he got up, he grabbed the Digivice and put it back into his cloak. "I could pick up faint traces of the other human's Agumon's DDNA on her, and I know where the Agumon is." Wizardmon said as he helped Gatomon to her feet. "Hold on tight, Magical Game!" Wizardmon said as he grabbed Gatomon's hand, and raised his staff.

* * *

"The freaking wizard stole my Digivice!" Kari fumed.

"Maybe he just wanted to check something, from what you told me, he seemed nice enough." Takato tried to calm the raging storm that was Kari Kamiya.

"I don't care, if I see him again I'll-" Kari began but was interrupted by a loud POOF!

"Hello!" Wizardmon said as he emerged from a pink cloud.

He saw Kari and Takato was behind her mouthing the word 'RUN!'

Sadly, Wizardmon didn't know how to read lips, and was promptly beat up by Kari.

* * *

"I think I'm going to like working with you." Gatomon told Kari after seeing what the young Brunette had done to her friend, "Although, next time, please don't attack people who are on our side."

"No promises." Kari said as she reached into the unconscious wizards robes and grabbed her Digivice. "Here we go, now Takato, revive him."

"Why do I have to-" Takato began to whine before he looked at Kari's face.

"Takato..." Kari sang in a sickly sweet voice.

"Yes Ma'am, sorry Ma'am, it won't happen again." Takato hurried and bowed, "Please don't hurt me."

"Just revive the Wizardmon already." Kari told him as she slapped the back of his head. For some reason, Gatomon could hear what sounded like a whip.

"Ahem, ah yes..." Takato turned to face Wizardmon. "Hazard at 1%, activating jolt." Takato said as he pressed his hands, which were now glowing in red energy and had the Digital Hazard on the back of them, onto Wizardmon.

"Ah!" Wizardmon yelled as he shot up, "What happened?"

"Um... I'm not actually sure." Gatomon answered, "Things happened, that much I'm sure of. What those things were however, well, your guess is no better than mine." Gatomon told him, glancing warily at the two humans before her.

"I think we should just forget any of this ever happened." Wizardmon replied.

"Agreed." Gatomon said as she turned her attention back to the humans. "Anyways, it seems like I'm your partner Kari, and I think I can get your crest back from Myotismon."

"Okay." Kari shrugged.

"Do you guys want to stay and hang out? I can make some bread." Takato offered.

"Um, sure." Wizardmon said.

"Yes! Takato's bread is the best!" Kari jumped in the air and went to sit at the table. "So Gatomon, tell me about yourself."

* * *

 _Later..._

"Kari, Takato, I'm ho-" Tai began calling out before spotting Gatomon and Wizardmon sitting at his family's dining room table with his sister. "Kari, look out those digimon-"

"Are Myotismon's goons, yeah sure, they were." Kari finished while speaking with her mouth full of bread.

"But-" Tai started.

"Gatomon's my partner, and Wizardmon only worked for Myotismon because Gatomon worked for him, now that she knows she's my partner, he's helping her out." Kari told him. "Now come sit down at the table, you too Agumon, Takato's making more bread."

"Batch Two, coming at ya'." Takato told them as he came to the table with even more bread.

"How do you make such delicious bread?" Kari asked him.

"Family secret, you'd have to marry me to find out." Takato told her with a wink as he headed back into the kitchen area.

"Hey, hands off my sister!" Tai told Takato as he went into said kitchen.

"I was just messing around Tai." Takato told the goggle-wearing Digidestined.

"Remember, I have my eyes on you Takato..." Tai told the youth.

"You might want to hurry back over to the dining table soon, if you want some bread that is. Kari could eat a bus." Takato said the last part under his breath, just loud enough for Tai to hear it, but quiet enough that Kari couldn't.

"Alright." Tai got back to the table and reached for a piece of bread.

"Grrr..." Kari growled at him like a wild animal, "Bread is mine!"

"OK Kari..." Tai said as he retracted his hand. Then he quickly reached out and grabbed a loaf and ran into his room. "Ha Ha! I win!"

"What... just happened?" Was the only thing Gatomon managed to push out of her mouth.

"Kari happened." Takato told them as he brought another tray to the table. "Kari, this tray is specifically for Tai, Agumon, and Myself." Takato told her.

Kari hissed.

"Kari..." Takato looked at her disapprovingly.

"Alright." Kari folded her arms and pouted.

"Alright, Tai, Agumon come get bread." Takato yelled to Tai.

"Food!" Agumon burst through the door as Tai came out.

"No, Agumon, it could be a trap!" Tai yelled at the orange dinosaur.

"I'm too hungry to care!" Agumon shouted back as he rushed to the table. "Bread!"

* * *

 _Slightly Later..._

"Thank you for the food, but we need to get Kari's Tag and Crest back from Myotismon." Wizardmon told the humans, "I have a plan to get it back easily."

"Alright, thanks for coming here to let us know about Gatomon." Takato told them.

"Don't worry Kari, I'll be back before you know it." Gatomon told her partner.

"Alright, be careful." Kari replied.

Unknown to all in the house, DemiDevimon was outside, listening to their every word.

"Ooh, the boss is gonna be so mad..." DemiDevimon chuckled as he flew away to tell Myotismon what he had just discovered.

* * *

A/N: Hi everyone, It's me! Sorry about not updating last friday, I was in Yellowstone, and even though we had WiFi, the only computer there was my brother's, and he's _VERY_ territorial about his laptop. Also sorry about the short chapter, I wanted to make it a long chapter, but There's too much to cover. Next time, Gatomon gets captured when Wizardmon steals the crest, but Wizardmon gets thrown into the sea! Then, Takato reveals his powers when Bakemon try to kidnap the Kamiya family. Have a Good Week!


	8. The Battle for Earth Part 2

A/N: Hey guys, good news! I've had my friend, whose username is Keyboard Plebian, read my rough drafts IRL. He's helping me see some errors in my writing, for example, I originally put only 7 Digimon approaching Takato and Kari's apartment building to kidnap them, and then had only 5 actually go into the house.

* * *

Chapter 8: The Battle for Earth Part 2

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Myotismon grinned wickedly at Wizardmon and Gatomon. "Two Traitorous Digimon, lying to help their friends."

"You should have been more careful about who was watching you." DemiDevimon cackled as he flew down and perched beside his master.

"Gatomon, run! It's a trap!" Wizardmon yelled, urging his feline companion to get to safety.

"No, I won't leave you!" Gatomon cried as she stood next to her friend.

"How touching, I think I might shed a tear." Myotismon mocked as he flew into the air. "Grisly Wing!" Myotismon called as he released hordes of bats from beneath his cape.

"Magical Game!" Wizardmon raised his staff, causing the bats to turn into doves, which flew off.

"Lightning Paw!" Gatomon yelled as she launched herself at Myotismon.

"Crimson Lightning!" Myotismon called as he caught the flying feline in his whip of red energy. "You fool, did you really think you could fool _me_?" He sneered. "I knew, from the first time I looked in your eyes, that you would betray me." Myotismon then launched Gatomon towards the ground.

"Gatomon!" Wizardmon cried in worry.

"You want this crest so badly? Have it." Myotismon laughed as he threw the Tag and Crest of Light at Wizardmon, distracting him. "Grisly Wing!" This time, the attack went uninterrupted, the bats grabbed onto Wizardmon, and drifted over the bay. "Say goodbye to Wizardmon!" Myotismon dispelled the bats, dropping Wizardmon into the Bay.

"NO!" Gatomon cried as Myotismon floated down to earth.

"Now, you _will_ help me find the eighth child." Myotismon said as he picked the defeated cat digimon up by the scruff on the back of her neck.

* * *

"This fog sure is thick..." Mrs. Kamiya said worriedly, as her husband hadn't returned home yet.

"Kari." Takato whispered, "I can sense a few hundred Digimon swarming our apartments, at least one of them is an Ultimate, the others seem like Champions."

"I know." Kari whispered back.

"If the Ultimate comes into our apartment, I might need your help to fend him off." Takato informed her.

"Knock Knock!" Seven Bakemon burst through the front door to the Kamiya's apartment.

"Who's there!" Takato yelled at it as he activated his Hazard.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon burst through the door to Tai and Kari's room, shooting a fireball at one of the low Champion level Digimon, causing it to burst into data.

"Hazard at 27%." Takato said as he gathered energy into his hands. Suddenly, he shot both hands forward, as a continuous beam went through four of the other Bakemon, destroying them. "Tai, Digivolve Agumon to Greymon, we need a quick escape." Takato commanded.

"Agumon, Digivolve to... Greymon!" Greymon burst through the wall of the apartment, clutching Mrs. Kamiya in his left hand, Takato in his right, while Tai and Kari rode on his back.

"Darkness Scythe!" Greymon felt excruciating pain in his left arm, causing him to lose his grip on his partner's mother.

"No, mom!" Tai cried.

"I'm sorry Tai, but we need to retreat, whatever that was hurt my arm." Greymon said as he turned around.

"A-alright..." Tai said, "Don't worry mom, I'll save you." Tai called out to his mom, who was now stuck in the stream of people the Bakemon were herding.

* * *

"Quick Tai, over here!" Matt called from a parking garage. Greymon had gotten away from the Bakemon, and the invisible attacker.

* * *

"Poor Agumon, you always seem to get hurt." Kari soothed the reptilian Digimon as she wrapped his injured arm.

"Alright Takato, spill." Tai demanded.

"I'm assuming you mean about how I know about Agumon, how I shot beams from my hands, destroying several Bakemon, etcetera." Takato sighed. "Well, I'm the host of a power called the Digital Hazard, it's container, you might say. I can use this power to warp data, which is how I killed those Bakemon."

"So what's the Digital Hazard?" Matt asked.

"The Digital Hazard is a virus, programed to increase the strength of those who have it." Gabumon answered. "In the history of the Digital world, only three Digimon are recorded as safely containing the Hazard, and one of them doesn't even contain one percent of it."

"Correct, Gabumon." Takato said warmly, "The only two kinds of digimon that can contain the entirety of the Digital Hazard, are Megidramon and Gallantmon."

"The other digimon is called Lucemon, he was a good guy at first, but his desire for perfection drove him mad, causing him to become the first Great Demon Lord digimon." Gabumon added.

"That's a story for another day, though." Takato said...

One long explanation later...

"Any Questions?" Takato asked.

"None." Tai and Matt answered simultaneously.

"Good, now we need to find out where Myotismon is taking everyone he's kidnapped." Takato said, "Tai, follow me, Matt stay here with Kari, make sure she's safe, I'm going on a ghost hunt."

* * *

"Ugh, I'm pooped." A Bakemon sighed as it sat down on a park bench. "It's always, 'kidnap them, scare this, attack that,' well, I'm sick of it." The Bakemon sat up as he had an idea, "I know, I could be like a secret agent, I could spy on Myotismon for those Digidestined kids, they would probably be nicer to me than Myotismon."

Takato, not hearing the Bakemon suddenly jumped from a tree nearby, his fist was covered in red energy. "Surprise, Motherfucker!" Takato said as he swung his fist at the Bakemon, who managed to dodge just in time.

"Wait, I'm different!" The Bakemon yelled at the enraged child.

"How do we know we can believe you?" Agumon said as he emerged from the shadows.

"Because, I know where Myotismon is keeping all the humans he kidnapped, and I'm sick and tired of listening to that vampire." "The Bakemon answered, "He doesn't give us Bakemon any respect, and works us like slaves. I want to beat him, so that I can live a peaceful life."

"I say we give him the benefit of the doubt." Tai said as he walked up behind Agumon.

"Thank you." The Bakemon bowed.

"Well, if you're serious about wanting to help us, then you won't mind helping me with an... experiment, yes experiment, of mine." Takato told the Bakemon with a sadistic grin on his face.

* * *

"Tai!" Sora called as Birdramon dropped her off on the ground. "What's going on here?" The ginger haired girl pointed to a pulsing red sphere, "And what is that?"

"Takato calls it his 'dome home.'" Tai answered, using air quotes. "He's trying to do something to a Bakemon in there."

"Wait, Takato? As in, eight year old Kari's friend Takato?" Sora asked incredulously.

"One and the same." Agumon replied.

"He said he was going to try to enhance the Bakemon's data with his Digital Hazard." Tai told her.

"Wait, Digital Hazard?" Sora felt a headache was on it's way.

"Basically, Takato's a superhuman, he has a program from the Digital World in his body called the Digital Hazard, which lets him screw around with the laws of biology, physics, chemistry, and pretty much any other thing that we could think of." Tai told her nonchalantly.

"Oh, okay." Sora answered.

"You're not the least bit weirded out about this?" Birdramon asked her partner.

"I have a talking bird as a partner, who can turn into a phoenix, then into a Hindu god, and when I met them was a flower, I'm fighting an evil Digital vampire who wants to kill some kid, have made friends with a giant stuffed teddy bear, have been chased by slugs... I'm pretty sure that nothing can weird me out anymore, my life's just that messed up." Sora shrugged.

The sphere disappeared revealing Takato and a new Digimon. This Digimon looked like the Grim Reaper, but instead of hip bones, there was a sphere of electricity, and no arm bones, but electricity connected two metal gauntlets to it's main body, it held a scythe.

"Behold, MetalPhantomon!" Takato exclaimed proudly.

"Bakemon became that?" Tai asked incredulously.

"Yes, and with his Grave Scream attack on our side, we should be able to beat Myotismon." Takato said, still proud.

"I literally just finished killing _one_ Phantomon." Sora said. "How can we be sure that he won't turn against us?"

"Because, I can't." MetalPhantomon told her, "This kid put a failsafe in, if I turn against you, I'll literally explode." He pointed to Takato.

"Oh, okay." Sora shrugged again.

"Hey Sora?" Takato asked.

"Yeah?" Sora replied.

"Could you go to a certain parking garage? I left Matt, Gabumon and Kari there. I would appreciate it if you went to go help protect Kari."

"Sure, what do you think Birdramon?" Sora asked her partner.

"I think it's a great idea, Myotismon is bound to go looking for Kari eventually anyways, so we should go as soon as we can." The fire bird said.

"Thanks Sora." Takato said gratefully.

"Anytime." Sora said as she grabbed onto Birdramon's talon, "Oh, everyone that's been kidnapped are being held at the Rec Center, just to let you know." Sora said as she was lifted into the air. "See you guys later!"

"Alright Tai, Agumon, MetalPhantomon, let's head to the Rec Center." Takato said as he watched Birdramon and sora disappear behind a skyscraper.

* * *

A/N: And that's the end of this chapter. I'm really pleased with my progress in this. I might eventually scan the original copy of this chapter(with my friends drawings) and put it on DeviantArt. If I do, look for the link on my profile.

Next time: DemiDevimon proves to Myotismon that he's the best scout ever after finding Kari hiding in the parking garage, while Joe and TK have a bit of trouble getting to the others, but find a strange Digimon floating in the bay. Oh, and Gomamon gets possessed. It's a thing.

Thanks for reading you guys, remember to review!


	9. The Battle for Earth Part 3

A/N: Sorry for the long wait everyone, I've been really busy with school and stuff, I have my own computer now, so I _MIGHT_ be able to update more regularly. I will NOT give up on this fic, if I finish even one fanfic, it will be this one. So yeah. Hopefully you didn't think I fell down and died, so... Here's the story.

* * *

Chapter 9:  
The Battle for Earth Pt 3

After a (not) Successful rescue mission, where Takato, Tai, MetalPhantomon and Agumon got Mimi and Lillymon, whose data was completely frozen thanks to Myotismon, out of the Rec Center. They weren't able to get anyone else out because, hey, guess what! Everyone's been put to sleep because of Myotismon! Yay! They trekked back to the parking garage where they left Kari and Matt.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Hey Joe, look at that!" TK yelled, pointing to what appeared to be a dead body, "It's a dead body, maybe it has something cool on it!"

"TK, what's **WRONG** with you?" Joe asked him, "Of course it'll have something cool on it."

"Hey guys." Zudomon spoke up from underneath them as a Bakemon flew into him. "I think I just got possessed."

"Yeah, good for you, now, take us to the body!" Joe commanded, ignoring Zudomon entirely.

xXx

"Thank you for rescuing me, Digidestined." Wizardmon thanked TK and Joe, "I was almost a goner, but at least I have this." The Wizard held up the crest of light.

"Yeah... we _totally_ came here to rescue you, definately not to raid your dead body..." Joe said nervously.

"Yeah, I just said that." Wizardmon said, slightly confused at the human's behaviour.

* * *

"And, We're back!" Tai announced as he got back into the parking garage. "Hey, where's Kari?"

"Myotismon got her..." Matt told them quietly as he punched a pillar, "I was helpless to stop him..."

"What!" Takato slammed Matt against the pillar, a small crater forming around the point of impact. "You were supposed to _protect_ her..." A fiery red aura formed around Takato as he growled.

"Takato, get a hold of yourself!" Sora yelled at the eight year old, after seeing Matt's nose begin to bleed due to the amount of energy Takato was releasing.

"Ugh." Takato let go of Matt, who slumped to the floor as the energy around Takato faded.

"If that was the power of the hazard..." Matt finally managed to say after about five minutes. By that time, Izzy, Tentomon, Wizardmon, Joe, TK, Patamon, and Gomamon had arrived at the garage.

"That wasn't even 2 percent." Takato admitted, "Anything above 10 percent is enough to destroy a rookie digimon, and also a normal human."

"Now that we're all here, shouldn't we go face Myotismon?" Mimi asked. "Wizardmon healed Lillymon, so we're ready to go."

"Yeah, the longer we wait, the more danger Kari is in." Joe told them.

"Oh no!" Takato facepalmed. "Quickly, to the top of the tower!"

* * *

"Well, Gatomon, do you recognize this girl?" Myotismon asked in an obviously fake sweet voice.

"I haven't seen her in my entire life." Gatomon lied, averting her eyes from Kari.

"Ahh!" Kari cried as DemiDevimon pulled her hair.

"Kari!" Gatomon cried as soon as she heard her partner cry out, before seeing Kari wasn't being hurt by Myotismon.

"How do you know her name if you've never 'seen her in your entire life.'" Myotismon asked Gatomon, who looked away again.

"Kari!" Tai yelled up the stairs.

"Ugh, more annoyances." Myotismon snarled as he floated in the air, carrying Kari and Gatomon.

"Tai, Takato, help!" Kari yelled out, she knew she didn't actually need any help, in fact, she could probably destroy Myotismon on her own, but she needed to act like a helpless little girl for just a little bit longer.

"Kari!" Tai saw Myotismon phase through the roof with Kari and Gatomon in tow. "Everyone, digivolve and get onto the roof!" Tai ordered.

"Gabumon..."

"Agumon..."

"Gomamon..."

"Biyomon..."

"Tentomon..."

"Patamon..."

"Digivolve to..." All of them announced at once.

"Garurumon..."

"Greymon..."

"Ikkakumon..."

"Birdramon..."

"Kabuterimon..."

"Angemon!"

"Super Digivolve to..." All the champions except for Angemon then said.

"WereGarurumon!"

"MetalGreymon!"

"Zudomon!"

"Garudamon!"

"MegaKabuterimon!"

All the Digidestined and Digimon burst onto the roof of the Broadcasting Station.

"Nobody moves, or the kid gets it." Myotismon was holding Kari and Gatomon over the edge of the building.

"Nope!" Lillymon uppercutted Myotismon from below while simultaneously grabbing Kari and Gatomon. She then st them down next to Wizardmon, who gave Kari her crest of light.

"I was swimming when I saw this floating in the ocean." Wizardmon joked.

"Shut up!" Gatomon cried as she hugged the humanoid digimon. "Don't _ever_ leave me again..." The cat cried.

"Gatomon, we can catch up with Wizardmon later, we need to defeat Myotismon right now." Kari told the cat. "Everyone's distracting him right now, but..." Kari didn't have to finish her sentence as Angemon was thrown into a wall right next to them.

"R-right." Gatomon stood tall.

'Heh heh, if I can grab that crest out of that girls hands, Myotismon's victory will be assured.' DemiDevimon thought as he swooped down towards Kari.

"Oh no you don't." Takato dashed in front of the bat-like digimon, "Hazard blast!" Takato shot a ball of energy at DemiDevimon, who then dissolved.

"Gatomon... Digivolve to...!" Gatomon was immersed in light as her form changed, she went from being a cat, to a more humanoid shape. "... Angewomon!" She now flew above the other digidestined, dressed in a white leotard, she had a pink scarf around her neck, it also went around her right arm a little.

"You did it Gatomon!" Kari cheered.

"Myotismon, for your crimes against both mankind and Digimon alike, You have been sentenced to death." Angewomon announced in a beautiful voice.

"You can't defeat me!" Myotismon cackled.

"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon shot an arrow of light straight into Myotismon.

"Crap." Was all Myotismon could say.

* * *

To Be Continued.

A/N: Next time, everyone faces VenomMyotismon, and things happen. So yeah.


	10. The Battle for Earth Part 4

**A/N:** Hello people, I'm back with another chapter. I hope you enjoy! Oh, and before I forget, Sorry about late posts, Merry Christmas, Happy New Year and all that. I'm going to put DPL on Hiatus for now as well, because I feel like I need to get a better handle on portraying other people's characters, and I accepted a lot for it, but I'm starting a NEW Digimon SYOC, details are shady at best, but I need two guys and three girls for it to work, I'll put the submission form up on my page after I post this. Also, the majority of stuff will happen in the Digital World, but the characters will stay in the real world for a long period of time. Send OC's through PM for it under the subject 'Digital Defenders.'

* * *

Chapter 10  
The Battle for Earth Pt 4

"AHHHHH!" Myotismon screamed as the arrow pierced his heart. "No... You cannot defeat me..." Myotismon dissolved as he spoke these words to the digidestined. "I will have my vengeance!"

Everyone sighed as the last bit ( **There's a double meaning to it** ) of data disappeared.

"I can't believe we finally got rid of that awful vampire." Mimi said happily.

"Yeah, but why isn't the fog gone?" Joe asked, pointing at the fog dome.

"Who knows, maybe it takes a little while to disperse?" Sora suggested. "Have you ever heard of anything like this in the digital world, Takato?"

"Digital Arcana is one of the few things relating to the digital world that I don't know about." Takato admitted sheepishly, "All of the books on them seemed more like fiction that reference books."

"Well then, let's not worry, we should get back to the rec center to check on our families." Tai said.

"Alright-" Angewomon began to say, but she was cut off when she was surrounded by a familiar glow, "We'll go to, oh man!" The now puppy like digimon pouted. "I'm Plotmon again." She was like a little puppy with a larger version of the ring Gatomon wore on her tail around her neck, acting as a collar.

"You did tell us that our parents were unconscious when you got back." Joe said, "If any of them need any help, I should go there to help them."

"To the rec center!" Mimi shouted.

* * *

"Hello?" Everyone heard a voice coming from the fog.

"Hey! Help us and we'll give you candy!" Patamon yelled.

"Hey, that's my candy!" TK pouted.

"No, here's how you do it," Gabumon said as he cupped his paws around his mouth, "If you help us out of this fog bank, we'll give you anything, including candy!"

"Stop it guys." Joe told them, "That sounds like my older brother Jim..."

"Joe? Is that you?" The voice called, a small boat emerged with Mrs. Takaishi and what looked like an older version of Joe. "It is!"

"Oh TK, I was so worried about you when you flew off with that angel and swum away from us on that giant... seal?" TK's mother grabbed him and hugged him.

"I told you, they were my friends." TK said.

"Oh... hey mom..." Matt said awkwardly as his mother turned her attention to him.

"Oh... hi Matt..." Mrs. Takaishi said, just as awkwardly.

"Jim, what are you doing here?" Joe asked his brother.

"Well, I caught a glimpse of you heading into the fog, and I met this lady and she helped me to find a boat." Jim explained. "But Joe, what are _you_ doing here?"

"It's a long story, I'll tell you all about it on the way to the Rec Center, we need to see if the people there are injured at all, could you help?" Joe asked.

"Joe, I'm training to be a doctor, of course I'll help." Jim said, ruffling Joe's hair, and making Joe groan.

* * *

"Are they alright?" Tai asked Jim when he and Joe exited the Rec Center.

"Go in and see for yourself." Joe said grumpily.

Everyone filed into the Rec center, and saw thousands of people lying on the ground, seeming to be asleep. Except for two little boys that were sitting on a bench, one had kind of spiky mahogany hair, while the other had some fairly flat blue hair.

"Look Ken, there's people to rescue us!" The one with spiky hair said, pointing to the group.

"It's a miracle Davis, you were right!" The other boy, Ken, said to the other, Davis.

"Why were those two the only ones unaffected by Myotismon's spell?" Izzy wondered aloud.

"Well, they were asleep five minutes ago, maybe they're the first to wake up from it?" Takato theorized.

"But why those two specifically?" Izzy wandered off to ask them some questions.

"While Izzy does... that," Sora looked towards the Ten year old, "Let's find our parents and try to wake them up."

Everyone agreed heartily, as everyone found their parents, but no one woke up. After ten minutes, the group met up with Izzy and the two kids they saw when they first entered.

"So Izzy, did you find anything out?" Tai asked.

"Not very much, the only thing that would make sense was if they were Digidestined, like us." The redhead said, typing into his computer. "Huh? What's this?" Izzy questioned. Everyone stood behind him. "An email from Gennai! I must have gotten it during the battle with Myotismon."

"What does it say?" Plotmon asked.

"Good News everyone!" The computer played Gennai's voice, while showing them what looked like a graham cracker. "I think I might have figured out a way to defeat our enemy once and for all. This may look like a graham Cracker, but it's actually an ancient prophecy that I just translated, ahem: ' ** _The sky will be darkened by the wings of many bats. The fallen people will invoke the name of the Undead Digimon King and when the clock strikes the Hour of the Beast, the Undead King will reveal himself in his true form and unveil the Beast. Then Angels will shoot arrows of Hope and Light at the loved ones they have been sent to protect and a Miracle will happen._** ' I hope this helps you out, bye." Izzy turned off his computer.

"Well, that was about as clear as mud." Sora said.

"Actually, it helps a lot." Takato said, "I remember reading this prophecy before, and given our situation, I'm pretty sure that the Undead Digimon King is Myotismon, and his true form would be one of his Digivolutions."

"Wait, there's a level above Ultimate?!" Matt asked incredulously.

"Did Gennai not tell you that?" Takato asked, "He should be ashamed. Yes, there are actually two levels above Ultimate, one is just extremely hard to reach, and only 8 Digimon in history have reached that level." Takato told them, "The level that Myotismon could possibly reach is the Mega level, but depending on what form he becomes, we could probably beat him. One of them is virtually impossible to destroy, and the other is a major powerhouse."

"So, can you destroy him?" Mimi asked.

"I could if I could safely access the full power of the Hazard..." Takato said.

"Guys, I might have an idea about the other parts." Izzy said. "The Hour of the Beast is 666, 6 hours, 6 minutes, and 6 seconds."

"So Myotismon is going to be revived in about three hours? _Great_." Tai said.

"The fallen people might be referring to those that Myotismon put under his spell, and the first part is pretty obvious." Izzy continued.

"So now we need to figure out the last part." Joe said as he paced.

"Isn't it obvious?" Kari asked.

"Yeah, don't forget about us." TK added. "Angemon is an angel, and my crest is Hope."

"And Angewomon is an angel too, and my crest is Light." Kari said.

"Arrows of Hope and Light." The two eight year olds said in unison.

"That was a little creepy, but I think they're right." Izzy said after a few moments of awkward silence.

"Me and Matt are their brothers, so maybe we're the 'loved ones' in the prophecy." Tai said.

"We've got a plan then, everyone should eat and rest before the bats show up, because as soon as they do, we're going to where they're headed." Izzy said as he closed his laptop.

"That's a good idea." Tai nodded. "Now let's find some food!"

* * *

 **A/N** : I know, another part is coming next. Anyways, if you didn't read my Author's Note at the top, I would recommend you do so now, and please Review if you're reading this.


	11. The Battle For Earth: Finale

The Battle for Earth - Finale

So... Matt, you freaked out at all?" Tai asked the blonde as they stood in front of a bridge, VenomVamdemon just destroyed Wizardmon, and Takato seemed to be gathering his data.

"No way, you?" Matt replied, his voice laced with fear.

"No, of course not." Tai replied unconvincingly, "But maybe I should hold your hand, just to make sure you don't chicken out." Tai grasped his friends hand as he stared at the two angels in front of them, readying their attacks. Agumon and Gabumon were standing next to their partners.

"Yeah right," Matt scoffed weakly, "We both know that it's so that _I_ can keep _you_ from chickening out."

"Are you sure about this TK?" Angemon asked his partner.

"Yes, I know you won't hurt Matt, your attacks only hurt bad guys, right?" The small child asked.

"Alright."

"Celestial Arrow!"

"Arrow of Fate!"

Tai and Matt didn't know what to expect when when the arrows hit them, but still, they were surprised by the warmth that filled their bodies. Slowly Their partners merged with them.

* * *

"Gabumon Bio-Merge to..." Gabumon took on the familiar shape of Garurumon, but something was different, Garurumon had metal wings and shot missiles. "MetalGarurumon!" The voices of Matt and Garurumon called.

"Agumon, Bio-Merge to..." Agumon and Tai became one as the features of a dinosaur became more human-like, armor surrounded the new Digimon as he called out his name in a mixture of two voices, both full of courage: "WarGreymon!"

* * *

"Terra Force!" Sora heard Tai's voice call from WarGreymon. A ball of energy gathered in the middle of the Dragon Man's hands as he threw it at the collosal beast that Myotismon had become.

"Metal Wold Claw!" MetalGarurumon opened several compartments on his body as he shot hundreds of freezing missiles at VenomVamdemon, the moment they collided, they froze his arm off.

"Ah, you'll pay for that!" A voice cried from the beast's... nether region.

"That's where the weak spot is!" Takato yelled at the two friendly Megas.

"Alright then." WarGreymon said. "Matt, you freeze his legs so I can get a clear shot at him."

"Sure Tai." MetalGarurumon replied, "Frozen Wolf Claw!" This time, he fired two missiles from his wings, successfully stopping VenomVamdemon.

"Great Tornado!" WarGreymon cried while spinning violently and piercing through his enemies weak point.

Everyone heard a sound like a demon being dragged back to Hell as VenomVamdemon became data particles.

* * *

"Take care Joe!" Jim yelled at Joe, who was being carried back into the digital world by a rainbow beam of light like the others. Then they disappeared.

* * *

A/N: Hi guys, sorry it's been so long. I've been busy, depressed, and other things. I like the way VenomVamdemon sounds better than VenomMyotismon, so I used that for it. Not much to say, but review. Even if it's been a month since I posted this, review. It's honestly one of the only things that keeps me around these days. Yeah, that depressed. Another thing is my promise to finish at least one of my fics, that keeps me going too. Sorry it's so short. I guess I'll see you guys next time. Oh, and thanks for reading, favoriting and following.


	12. A Lukewarm Welcome

**A/N: Wow, it's been nearly a year since I last updated this. My only excuse is a combination of writer's block and laziness. But you all forgive me, right? Right?! Anyways, this fic and my new SYOC DigiDamned are two stories that I _highly_ doubt I'll give up on. Reasons? Well DigiDamned is darker and I tend to channel the frustrations of daily life into that one, while this one doesn't have anything to do with what I feel, so I can write this story for a while. Anyways, enough of my ramblings, you came here for a new chapter; so go read it!**

* * *

Chapter 12: A Lukewarm Welcome

"So Takato, what happened back there against VenomVamdemon?" Tai asked the younger brunette.

"What do you mean?" Takato asked. "A lot of things happened."

"With Wizardmon." The rest of the group stopped their various conversations with each other as soon as Tai's reply was heard.

Takato sighed and pulled out a strange white device. Its shape was circular near the top, but elongated into a trapezoidal shape near the bottom. It had a screen set in the center of the round half with three buttons beneath and a red ring around the screen. There was also a slot on the side that looked like a credit card reader. "As he was dispersing into data, he told me he remembered Gatomon from a previous life of his, and that he felt like he had been incomplete for the longest time." Takato said as he looked at the device. "Then he told me that when he met me, he felt a familiar power, and told me that he wouldn't remember anything from his other lives when he was reborn next." The screen turned on and Takato showed the other children an egg floating in the middle of the screen. "I think that Wizardmon may have been my partner. Well, part of my partner anyways."

"Wow." Mimi gasped as she saw the egg. "Is that Wizardmon?"

"It's probably what's left of him." Izzy said sadly as he saw the device. "Wizardmon used some of his data to construct this device, and most likely placed any remaining data inside of it to create his digi-egg."

"Come on, let's get moving. We can mourn Wizardmon later." Tai said as he clenched his fists in anger.

"Tai-" Mimi began, but was interrupted by Gatomon.

"He's right. Wizardmon may have been my best friend, but now he's gone and there's nothing we can do to change that." The feline said sadly. "But if we stop to mourn him, then we won''t be able to save the digital world. That's what he died for, so let's do it."

Mimi nodded and the group continued on in silence.

After about half an hour of walking, the group heard sobs coming from a nearby bush.

"Is that bush crying?" TK asked.

"No, but something in it is." Joe replied as he readied his first aid kit. Whatever was in that bush could be hurt.

Mimi strode towards the bush without hesitation, and when she looked inside she found someone she was surprised to see. "Chuumon?!"

The sobbing quieted as Mimi picked up an emaciated pink mouse digimon. "M-Mimi!" The mouse latched onto the girl and began crying. "Oh it's horrible, it's terrible, it's horrendous!" The mouse cried.

"Shh." Mimi began to stroke the back of the mouse digimon. "It's alright, Mimi's here now. Just tell me what's wrong."

Everyone else stared in shock at the sight before them. "Wait, you know this digimon?!" Joe asked, incredulous.

"Everyone, this is my friend Chuumon, he and his friend Sukamon really-" Mimi began explaining, but was interrupted by a wail of pain from Chuumon.

"They got him!" Chuumon cried. "They killed Sukamon!" The small mouse began sobbing again.

Mimi's eyes widened in shock as she gasped. A few tears leaked from her eyes. "Oh no..."

"Yes! It happened when this group of Mega level digimon calling themselves the Dark Masters showed up and started attacking digimon." Chuumon explained. "They decided to move all of the digital world into one place, then twisted and corrupted it!"

"B-but that's impossible!" Takato exclaimed in disbelief. Only a few digimon could possibly have that much power. One of those few he knew wasn't in the digital world when it happened because he was the incarnation of that digimon.

"Tell that to them!" Chuumon spat in disgust. "Sukamon saw the ground disappearing rapidly, so he did the only thing he could. He smiled and threw me towards the base of Spiral Mountain, then he fell into a dark void." Chuumon face was covered in tears. "I won't let the Dark Masters hurt the digidestined too." He said with a steadfast expression.

At this point, Mimi had tears running down her face as well, Tai looked down at the ground and clenched his fists angrily. Matt screamed and punched a nearby tree, Joe Izzy and Kari had unreadable expressions on their faces while Takato glanced at the small mouse in disbelief. Sora looked at the mouse and moved closer to Mimi and the small rookie with a sad frown on her face. The digimon didn't know what to do, but looked worriedly at the humans, while TK stood there confused.

"What's a Sukamon?" The young boy asked.

"I'll tell you later." Takato told him as he glanced around, taking in the surroundings.

"Chuumon, where's this Spiral Mountain you were talking about?" Izzy asked.

"You're standing on it." Chuumon replied glumly. "The only reason you can't see why it's called spiral mountain is because of the trees." Chuumon sighed, unknowingly answering the next question the Digidestined of Knowledge would have asked.

Then the giggling started.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, it's not as long as I wanted it to be, but I got the chapter out. For those who are interested, I've started a bit of a darker fic called DigiDamned, and will probably update that more than this for a little while. However, I'm NOT giving this fic up. I'm finishing this thing whether or not I feel compelled to write it, because I don't want to end up as one of those authors that has dozens of unfinished fics, and I KNOW that I will be able to get into a place to write this later in life too. Anyways, read and review and all that jazz, love you guys. (And Gals.)**


	13. Coulrophobia

**A/N: Hey you beautiful people, Ricku28 here. I just wanted to say that the View:Review ratio is really weird. The last chapter got over 1K views in a week (So happy about that!) but I only got 2 reviews. I get that the last chapter was kind of short, but this is my good feels fic, even if we're getting into the darker part of 01. And the rest of the characters, when you don't hear from them for a while, they're having their own conversations with each other that aren't relevant to the story. The title for this chapter is the informal name for a fear of clowns. Enjoy. Also, my plans for writing an original DigiDestined thing that happened before 01 have been dashed to pieces by Tri Chapter 4: Loss. But that _does_ mean that I can change the personalities of the sovereigns somewhat.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 13: Coulrophobia**_

"No..." Chuumon gasped at the sudden giggling that filled the area. "Run it's th-" Chuumon began to yell but his yells were muffled as his mouth snapped shut.

"No ruining the game Chuumon." A child sized wooden doll appeared from the trees with a bundle of strings in it's hands. Everyone soon found that they were unable to move. "I got no strings to hold me down!" It began singing, "But I can't say the same for you!" It giggled, causing the children and their digimon to realize the source of the giggling was in front of them.

"I hope you plan on sharing your toys Puppetmon." A suave manly voice called from above, Puppetmon jerked a few of his strings and made the group look up to see the giant serpent floating above. "My name is MetalSeadramon humans, and though you may die soon, at least allow me to say it is an absolute pleasure to meet you."

The trees behind Puppetmon splintered as a large dinosaur shaped machine blasted through them. " **DESIGNATION: MACHINEDRAMON. NINE HUMANS AND DIGIMON DETECTED. EIGHTEEN TARGETS CONFIRMED. PROBABILITY OF DIGIDESTINED: NINETY-NINE PERCENT.** " It reported in a robotic monotone. " **EXECUTING TRANSPORT PROGRAM.** " Suddenly the ground beneath the children crumbled as they found themselves falling into an abyss. They all noticed they could move again.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!" Joe yelled as Tai put his goggles over his eyes and Izzy pulled out his laptop. Suddenly, the gravity changed and the group seemed to float up towards a point of light.

They soon emerged and landed sitting in what looked like stone bleachers.

A clown rolled in on a ball and honked his nose.

"NO, NOT THE CLOWNS ANYTHING BUT THE CLOWNS!" Takato cried as he started sobbing and rolled up in the fetal position.

The clown seemed taken aback by that slightly, but soon continued with his planned speech. "Hello boys and girls, I'm here to tell you a story!" Mimi, Sora and TK immediately relaxed when they saw the clown wasn't going to attack them. "Once upon a time, eight Digidestined and their digimon partners fell into the digital world." The clown held up a crudely drawn picture of the children and their digimon. He flipped it over to show them climbing a weird twisted triangle. "They knew they had to climb spiral mountain so they could save the world!" The clown flipped the picture again, showing the previous picture of the digidestined and their partners, all with frowny faces. "Sadly, the digidestined were stopped by the dark masters." He flipped the drawing again to show a crude drawing of Puppetmon, Machinedramon, MetalSeadramon, and a black and white masked digimon throwing rain clouds at the children. "The dark masters killed them and lived happily ever after, or so it should have been." The clown flipped the drawing yet again to show the first picture with Takato in it. "But the digidestined brought a friend with power and knowledge to tip the scales, Now no one knows what will happen!" The clown bowed.

"What kind of story _was_ that?" Joe asked angrily.

"Yeah, that story wasn't funny at all." TK pouted.

"In case you didn't notice, no ones laughing you wannabe clown." Mimi folded her arms and glared sternly.

"Clown... Neh! Clowns..." Takato continued mumbling to himself as he shook back and forth in the fetal position.

"Oh, sorry." The clown seemed to apologize, "I forgot to tell you the story is true, and while you might beat the dark masters with your new friend..."

The clowns visage twisted and morphed into a masked man wearing a poofy jester suit. "... At least _one_ of you will die today."

"I didn't even want to go to summer camp in the first place!" Mimi shouted in fear.

"Ah, it looks like we have a volunteer!" Piedmon snapped and moved his arm towards Mimi, a knife flew from his sleeve and headed straight for her heart. The digidestined of Sincerity saw her life flash before her eyes, along with a pink mouse.

"CHUUMON!" Mimi screamed as the knife pierced flesh.

"Heh... maybe I could get that kiss now?" Chuumon muttered with a grin. "At least I'll die knowing I broke the mold, and that I saved one of my dear friends..." Chuumon's eyes closed as his body started to shatter. Mimi clutched the dying rookie to her chest as his data floated away.

Mimi collapsed onto her knees, tears swimming in her eyes. "Oh well, second time's the charm!" Piedmon readied his attack again.

"Pix Bomb!" Piedmon was momentarily blinded by the flash of bright light in front of his face. The digidestined, their digimon, and Takato soon found themselves speeding along the ground in some sort of bubble. Joe instantly reacted as he saw a familiar face.

"Piximon! Oh man are we glad to see you." Joe sighed in relief as he saw the small floating sphere of pink fur.

"Hey kids!" Piximon waved at the children. "I see you got rid of Myotismon, yep yep!" The legendary trainer finished with his verbal tic. "And I see you found your sister Taichi."

"River of Power!" A blue beam of energy washed over the sphere outlining it for MetalSeadramon to see. "Aha! There you are."

"Curses, they found us." Piximon turned to the group of children. "This world has been twisted by the dark masters, and only you can stop them. If you climb to the top of Spiral Mountain and train along the way, you'll be strong enough to save us." Piximon told them. "I'll distract them so you can get away safely." At his words, the other three dark masters joined in the chase. "I know you can do it, I believe in you!" Piximon waved as he jumped out of the sphere.

"Well well well... if it isn't the legendary Piximon." Piedmon smirked. "Do you really believe you can stop the four of us?

"You know what they say..." Piximon replied as he readied his spear. "Big surprises come in small packages."

* * *

 **A/N: Yo! This chapter was slightly longer at 1022 words, but not to the size I would have liked it to be. I rushed this one to get it out as soon as possible, so be grateful! Just kidding, you don't have to be grateful, but I would love a few more reviews than the last chapter got. For those of you that thought Takato was going to be 'Gary Stu unbeatable, no weakness' this chapter is just the tip of the iceburg of fears he's got hidden. For instance, did you know he still checks under his bed for monsters every night? He does, because he's a child. No matter how adult he acts, he's still a child. He's going to be even _less_ cool when the Tamers part of the story happens because he's going to put up a childish front. So yeah, Takato's not as tough and unbeatable as he tries to make himself out to be. At this point, Kari's stronger than he is, but can't do anything thanks to wanting to keep her powers a secret. We'll see how long that lasts. Anyways, just wanted to thank you for reading this chapter and for (maybe) reviewing. I'm hoping to update this every other week, with Digidamned filling in the weeks in between, and if you want to read a more serious story, I would suggest you check it out. Anyways, I need a shower and some sleep, so I'll see you guys in two weeks.**


	14. Shadows cast by the Light

A/N: I decided I won't include bits where cannon changes aren't very prevalent, so I'm skipping the first two Dark Masters' deaths. Those stayed basically cannon, so don't worry about it much. Also, sorry for the chronic lateness of this chapter, I think I more than made up for the last few with this one's length, just under 5K words! Oh, and a shout out to the anonymous reviewer that went by Scarecrow Reaper for being reviewer #50! Anyway, I don't want to keep you waiting, so here's the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 14: Shadows cast by the Light

"I can't believe Matt did that…" Tai said angrily from the top of MegaKabuterimon's shell.

"I believe he met a manipulative foe that he defeated, but still messed with his head." Izzy replied, glancing up from his laptop for a moment. "Matt, despite seeming level-headed most of the time, has been stressed out since we've gotten to the digital world."

"Matt's not a bad guy, right Takato?" TK asked the brown haired boy seated next to him.

"No… I don't think so…" Takato glanced at Kari every few seconds, he seemed distracted by something.

Takato turned his head away and immediately regretted it. The moment his gaze left the brunnette girl, she collapsed and fell off of the large red bug the group were flying on. Luckily, one member was sitting right next to her.

"Kari?!" Sora grabbed the girl's hand before her limp body fell into the abyss Izzy's partner currently flew above.

Tai's head whipped around at Sora's exclamation. "MegaKabuterimon, we need to land NOW!"

"Got it." The Ultimate level saw a large city nearby and quickly flew to it, landing in the outer area. "Thank you for flying air Kabuterimon, we hope you'll have a FABULOUS day." MegaKabuterimon then degenerated into Tentomon. "Wow, that was quite the workout."

"Shut up!" Tai snapped as he examined his sister. He took his glove off and placed the back of his hand on her forehead. "Shit, she has a fever…" Tai ground his teeth in frustration.

"Takato, did you know that she was this sick?!" Sora yelled at the boy, having noticed the constant glances during the air ride.

"No! I was worried about how she was feeling about Joe, Mimi, and Matt all going off their own ways! I'm not omniscient you know." Takato defended.

TK, Tai and Sora looked at him questioningly before Izziy spoke up to answer the question he was sure they had.

"Omniscience is being all knowing." The bearer of the crest of Knowledge spoke up while typing quickly on his computer. "Also, we're directly next to a large city, cities have hospitals, and those have medicine."

Tai's eyes widened. "You're right!" Tai grabbed Kari and carefully slung the unconscious girl on his back. "Izzy, pack it up so we can get Kari to a hospital."

Izzy sighed as he closed his laptop, realizing that resistance would be futile, as he stood up. "If we can find an access point in the city, I can compile a map and find a pharmacy for her." Izzy informed the bearer of the crest of courage.

"Alright! Let's go!" Tai yelled excitedly. Takato nodded as he and Sora got up as well.

"I'll scout ahead." Gatomon offered, quickly darting off in front of the group.

"I'll look at the city from above." Biyomon flew up above the tall buildings.

"I'll protect us." Agumon said as he darted in front of Tai, tensed and ready to fight.

"I'm gonna take a nap…" Tentomon collapsed onto Takato, the boy caught the ladybug like digimon and began carrying it effortlessly.

The small group moved quickly through the silent buildings until Izzy spotted a payphone. "Alright, I'll just plug in here… and…" Izzy pulled out an Ethernet cable and plugged it into both his laptop and the payphone, soon pulling up a map of the city.

* * *

Meanwhile…

An alarm sounded from a darkened room as a Guardromon bolted up and quickly ran through the building. It soon arrived in the room it was looking for, "Lord Machinedramon, we have some kind of system attempting to connect to ours!"

Red eyes glowed in the darkness as the draconic machine began to laugh mechanically. " **GOOD, THEN PERHAPS THE DIGIDESTINED HAVE FINALLY REACHED MY DOMAIN**." The red eyes moved to look at the lone viral champion in the room. " **SEND A PLATOON OF MEKANORIMON AND TANKMON TO THE COORDINATES OF THE ACCESS POINT WE DETECTED BEING USED**."

"Right away master!" The Guardromon bowed and hurriedly left the room, glad that the dark master he served was in a good mood.

" **SOON, BEARER OF THE DIGITAL HAZARD, SOON…** " Machinedramon mused as he glanced in the direction of his lab.

* * *

"I've got it!" Izzy announced loudly, "I've found the nearest hospital and the fastest route to get there."

"Alright, let's-" Tai began to say, but was interrupted by the sound of marching.

"There's a large group of Mekanorimon and Tankmon headed for us!" Gatomon rushed back to report.

"Their coming from these directions!" Biyomon flew down and pointed to three streets in the four way intersection they were at.

"It's lucky then that that's the way we need to go to get to the closest hospital." Izzy said as he put his laptop into it's case and got up.

"Agumon, provide cover!" Tai ordered as he raised his digivice.

"Right, Agumon digivolve to…" Agumon's form quickly shifted to that of his champion form. "...Greymon! Nova Blast!" Greymon blasted the area to create a fire that obscured the group's escape before degenerating quickly and running after his partner.

"Good job, buddy!" Tai praised as the reptilian rookie digimon caught up with the group, following Izzy's directions.

After running for five minutes, Izzy pointed towards a brown building. "In there, quickly!" The group ducked into the building. Everyone inside noticed the atmosphere in the building seemed like that of a hospital.

"Alright, we're here." Takato sighed in relief as he saw the shelves of medicine.

"Alright, I can most likely find a correct medicine for Kari based on her symptoms…" Izzy stated as he examined the shelves. "... Takato, do you know anything about digital medicine?" Izzy asked a few moments later.

"No, as far as I know medicine in the digital world is based on medicine in the real world, why?" The red eyed boy asked.

"I don't recognize any of these medications." Izzy revealed. "I can't figure out what would cure the common cold and what would deal with schizophrenia."

"Generally, medicine here is designed to cure a disease after one dose." Gatomon revealed from her location next to Kari.

"In that case, it's likely that I won't be able to find the correct medicine for Kari with my current knowledge…" Izzy scowled and pulled out his laptop. "I fear that I may have alerted our enemies to our location the last time I connected my laptop to the network here, but in order to figure out what medicine Kari needs, I'm going to need to tap into the hospital's computer system." He looked Tai in the eyes. "Tai, is this a risk you're willing to take?"

"I'll act as a diversion if necessary, if our enemies attack us." Tai told the group. "Do what you need to Izzy."

"Alright." Izzy plugged his ethernet cable into the wall and quickly got to work, none there had ever seen anyone's hands type as fast as Izzy's were. "I'm going to send pings to several other locations to cause a distraction as well." Izzy then disconnected the laptop and grabbed a bottle of medicine from the shelves. "This one should help Kari." Izzy said as he opened the bottle, removed two pills and put them into Kari's mouth. Gatomon heard the girl swallow.

"Alright Izzy!" Tai smiled in relief before TK suggested the group move to make sure they were safe.

"Excellent idea TK!" Izzy complimented. "Let's get Kari and move her across the road."

"Got it." Sora picked up the unconscious girl and put her on her back. "Gatomon, Patamon, Biyomon, TK and I will go to the building across the street, and if none of the Dark Masters' forces come in half an hour, then Izzy's plan either worked, or he was wrong about how they found us last time."

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Lord Machinedramon, we just had fifty access points activate at the same time!" The Guardromon reported to the giant mechanical mega. "What are your orders sir?"

Machinedramon weighed his options, he could send small groups of his troops to all of the access points, or… " **COMMAND THE TROOPS TO EXECUTE OPERATION ELIMIN-8.** "

"M-my lord, are you certain?" The Guardromon asked, concerned.

" **AFFIRMATIVE**."

* * *

Back with the digidestined…

"So Takato, how did you meet Kari?" Izzy asked the taciturn boy.

"Yeah, you said you were from a different human world than ours, so how did you meet Kari?" Tai asked, intrigued.

Takato decided to tell a half truth, "It was my first time in a different world, when I saw a crying girl." He explained. "I went to see what was going on and found out she tripped and fell, so I asked her where she lived and took her home." Takato shrugged. "We've been friends since then."

Izzy nodded and decided to accept the explanation, but Tai furrowed his brow. 'That's weird, that's completely different from how Kari told me she met him…' Tai shrugged it off, he would confirm with Kari when she was better.

Suddenly, explosions rang out from around them, Tai Izzy and Takato exited the hospital lobby to see two large serpentine dragons with metal bodies similar to MetalGreymon's. "Oh no, that's Megadramon and Gigadramon, two Ultimate Level digimon with huge destructive capabilities! Megadramon's Genocide attack shoots missiles from his chest that can level an entire city block, and Gigadradmon's Genocide Gear does the same, but better!" Takato exclaimed.

"Are they shooting at us?" Izzy asked.

"If they were shooting at us, we'd know." Tentomon said solemnly. "Izzy, digivolve me to MegaKabuterimon."

"Right." The red headed genius nodded quickly, raising his digivice to his crest, it glowed purple.

"Tentomon, Super Digivolve!" Tentomon called out as his form quickly shifted to his slender champion form, then just as quickly grew to the size of his bulky Ultimate form. "MegaKabuterimon!"

"You too Agumon!" Tai said as he raised his his digivice to his crest, the digivice glowed orange.

"Agumon, Super Digivolve!" Agumon's form grew to his Ultimate level's size as it shifted and he grew tattered wings, his arm, chest and head were coated with Chrome Digizoid armor. "MetalGreymon!"

"I can try to help protect the building Kari's in." Takato told the group as he glowed with a blood red aura. "I'm pulling out all the stops, Hazard active at 50%."

The group heard a loud roar as Machinedramon broke through the hospital behind them. "THERE YOU ARE, DIGITAL HAZARD BOY!" Takato felt the machine's menacing gaze become fixed on him. "GIGADRAMON, MEGADRAMON, DESTROY ALL THE BUILDINGS IN THE AREA!"

"Genocide Attack!"

"Genocide Gear!" The two attacks flew towards the two sides of the street, as the two explosions lit up the area, Tai turned to look at the building Sora TK and Kari hid in.

"You're… gonna have to do better than that…" Takato grunted out, Tai saw the building protected by a dome of red energy.

" **YOU WANT STRONGER? FINE THEN. INFINITY CANNON!** " Machinedramon charged up the cannons on his back and released a powerful stream of energy, Tai saw Takato's shield shatter as a huge explosion engulfed the area.

"KARI!" Tai cried out in pain. An exhausted Koromon and Motimon emerged from the explosion, having been forced to degenerate to their In Training levels by the sheer power.

Izzy noticed a manhole in the street and grabbed the distraught Tai, "We need to retreat Tai."

"I'll cover you!" Takato said as he stood nearby, "Get Tai to safety Izzy."

Izzy, drawing on an inner strength he didn't know he had, grabbed Tai and threw him into the sewer, he followed soon after with Motimon and Koromon in his arms. Above their heads, debris blocked the manhole, letting them escape.

"Alright, Machinedramon, do what you want to me." Takato said as he walked before the metallic behemoth.

" **OH YOU NAIVE CHILD, I DO NOT WISH TO KILL YOU. NO, YOU ARE FAR TOO VALUABLE FOR THAT!** " The Mega level digimon's cold mechanical laugh rang out as Takato was hit on the back of his neck, knocking him out.

* * *

With Sora and TK…

"I guess it's a really good thing that we got into this basement area." Sora remarked as the conscious members of the group heard Machinedramon's army march away. "Though I wonder how much longer it will take the medicine to kick in to help Kari…" Sora looked at the unconscious girl with a worry filled gaze.

"Don't worry Sora, I know Kari will get better real soon!" TK announced loudly. Sora giggled at the young boy's optimism, when Kari bolted up.

"What's going on? Where are we? What happened to Takato?" The questions spilled from the girl's mouth before she frowned and stood up. "Tai thought I was sick." It wasn't a question.

Sora stared confused at the girl, "What, you weren't?"

"NO!" Kari yelled. "Ugh, of all the times for homeostasis to contact me…" Kari sighed. "I guess I can't hide it anymore."

"Hide what?" TK asked excitedly, "Are you some kind of superhero that works with Takato to save the world?!"

Kari giggled. "Something like that." She glanced at Sora. "I need you to promise me you won't freak out when you see this."

Sora arched an eyebrow. "I didn't even bat an eye when Takato started messing with reality. I don't think I'm going to freak out about whatever weird powers YOU have."

"Alright…" Kari raised her hand towards a wall. "Dissolving Light." A ray of blinding white energy rushed at the wall and created a tunnel into another room nearby.

"I'm sorry WaruMonzaemon sir, but I haven't eaten in days…" Sora heard a voice cry out from the other side of the new passage.

"I don't care, if you're too weak to work, you get deleted!" The group burst through the other side to see a black teddy bear raise it's metal claw and swipe it at a cowering Numemon. Kari darted from in front of them, seeming to teleport in front of the deadly claw, and stopped it with her index finger.

"I'm sorry, but did you know that picking on the weak is called bullying?" She asked with a smile.

"W-what?" The bear looked around and saw the rest of the group. "Digidestined?"

"You know, it's not nice to ignore a lady… maybe I should teach you some manners!" Kari somersaulted over the bear and thrust her palm forward. "Purification!" A black miasma appeared around the digimon for a brief moment before it was sucked into Kari's hand.

"Slide Evolution!" The large teddy bear changed colors and the large cape on it's back along with the sharp claw on his hand disappeared. "Monzaemon!" Sora and TK gasped in shock as the large teddy bear digimon they'd met in toy town got up. "Digidestined kids? Where's Toy town?" The puppet digimon looked around confused before he remembered what he had done as WaruMonzaemon. "What have I done?" Monzaemon turned and immediately started bowing in front of the large group of Numemon, begging for their forgiveness.

"It's okay Monzaemon, we know that wasn't really you in control, it was the dark masters!" The largest Numemon, obviously the leader, said while throwing his little stub arm in the air, "And now we have been liberated by the Queen of Light: Hikari!"

"Please, just call me Kari…" Kari rubbed the back of her head sheepishly as Sora and TK watched with their mouths hanging open.

"Queen Kari is so modest!" One of the Numemon said happily. "Three cheers for Queen Kari and her digidestined friends!"

* * *

With Tai and Izzy after arriving in the sewers…

"DAMN IT!" Tai's fist met the wall of the sewer, Izzy, with his analytical eyes noticed two details, The first was that Tai's fist left a crack in the wall, the second was that his Crest was glowing. "Kari's dead, and it's all my fault…"

"I understand protecting her, but you're beating yourself up for this way more than you should, what happened?" Izzy asked the bearer of courage.

Tai sighed, "It happened a little over four years ago, maybe two months before the incident at Highton View Terrace, I was stuck at home babysitting Kari, who was sick at the time, and all I could think about was soccer. The day before I'd had my butt handed to me on a platter by Sora." Tai chuckled, "I decided that I was going to teach Kari how to play, so we went out to the nearby park in the rain…" Izzy's eyes widened at the implication.

"You brought a sick child outside in the rain?"

Tai grimaced, "Yeah, she couldn't kick the ball very well so I came over to her…" Tai remembered what happened next as clear as if it had happened yesterday. _"No, no. You're doing it all wrong Kari, this is how you kick a ball, see?" Tai showed Kari to angle her foot to kick the Soccer ball._

" _Alright." Kari took a wobbly step forward and moved her leg back. Her leg flew forward and her body fell backward._

" _Kari?" Tai asked worriedly, "Kari, get up! Someone help!"_ Tai sighed, "The ambulances came and Kari was rushed to the ICU, my parents chewed me out real bad for what happened…"

" _What were you thinking?! You almost killed her!" A shadowy figure of Tai's father yelled._

" _You knew she was sick Tai, so why did you do it?" A shadowy figure of his mother asked sadly._

"Wow… that's harsh." Izzy remarked.

"That's not all though, when Kari got out of the hospital, I expected her to hate me, to curse me for what I did. But do you know what she did instead?"

"What?" Izzy asked.

"She said to me, 'Tai, sorry I couldn't kick the ball so good. You'll probably never want to play with me again.' in the saddest, most dejected tone I've ever heard." Tai finished explaining, tears flowing down his face. "I almost killed Kari once before, and now thanks to my stupidity, I really have killed her…"

"Tai…" Izzy, not a social person by anyone's standards, could tell it hurt Tai to tell him this story, and that he wouldn't just tell anyone this. He was touched. Suddenly, the two of them heard heavy footsteps and mechanical whirrs coming from the sewer passage they were hiding in. "Tai! Our digimon are too weak to fight any enemies right now, we need to run!"

Two glowing eyes appeared from the darkness, and a familiar face followed suit. "Digidestined children? What are you doing here?" Andromon stepped out and tilted his head to the side.

"Andromon…" Izzy sighed in relief. "Are we glad to see a friendly face right about now."

"How's your leg doing?" Tai asked the cyborg digimon, remembering that was the location where Devimon's black gear had been stuck.

"My leg is operating at maximum efficiency, but did I hear you talking about someone named Kari?" Tai winced. "Could she be related to the fabled Queen of Light, Hikari?" Tai's eyes widened.

Tai quickly connected the dots, Kari's crest was the Crest of Light, and her full first name was Hikari… "How could my sister be this Queen of Light?"

"There was a prophecy spoken by my ancestor HiAndromon many cycles ago, back when the Dark Master's had first disappeared, that a young girl would save the city in its time of need, and we would recognize her by the glowing aura of light that would surround her. HiAndromon also supplied us with the name of our saviour, Hikari."

"Tai, I'm picking up Kari, Sora and TK's digivices on my own! They aren't dead!" Izzy exclaimed excitedly.

"What?!" Tai looked at his own digivice and saw the dots almost directly next to them. "I'm so stupid, why didn't I check this before!?" Tai hit his head with his own fist in irritation. "Hey Andromon, could you break a hole in this wall?"

"Gladly Digidestined Tai." Andromon said as he faced the wall, he raised his arm and energy gathered around it. "Spiral Sword!" He slashed down and and the wall burst open, revealing a strange looking room with Kari surrounded by Numemon, cheering for her, and Monzaemon nearby clapping along.

"Kari! You're okay!" Tai yelled in joy as he rushed through the group of slugs to reach his sister, the moment he did, he enveloped her in a great hug. "I was sure I lost you… that I killed you…" He muttered as tears streamed down his face.

"Don't worry Tai, I'm fine." Kari reassured her brother. She then saw Izzy, but she didn't see someone very important to her. "Hey wait, where's Takato?"

* * *

With Machinedramon…

" **SO GLAD YOU COULD JOIN ME, BEARER OF THE DIGITAL HAZARD.** " Machinedramon welcomed Takato as the boy awoke. " **IF YOU'RE WONDERING WHY YOU'RE ALIVE, LET ME ELABORATE.** " A light turned on, revealing a large red draconic machine. " **THIS IS MY NEW BODY, YET IT:S POWER CONSUMPTION IS INEFFICIENT.** "

"So what do you want with me?" Takato asked.

" **IN ORDER TO POWER MY NEW BODY, I NEED A POWER SOURCE STRONG ENOUGH AND PLENTIFUL ENOUGH TO ACTIVATE IT, YOU ARE THAT POWER SOURCE.** " If Machinedramon had lips, they would be curled into a terrifying grin.

"What makes you think I'll help you?" Takato scowled.

" **DO YOU BELIEVE YOU HAVE A CHOICE?** " A Mekanorimon grabbed the bound child and marched him into a cavity in the chest of the red machine. It inserted Takato into the space and he felt the Digital Hazard activate.

"AAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH" Takato screamed in pain as he felt his powers being drained.

" **NOW, TO TRANSFER MY CONSCIOUSNESS TO MY NEW FORM!** " Machinedramon's head opened up, the inside of it was filled with a white light. " **MACHINEDRAMON DIGIVOLVE** " The light blasted into the red machine, it's eyes were filled with the red light that Machinedramon's body's eyes were known for. " **Chaosdramon.** " His voice was less mechanical, it was deep and smooth.

"Chaosdramon, I'm going to give you a warning…" Takato gasped as the machine whirred to life.

" **You cannot harm me now, Hazard child.** " Chaosdramon said confidently.

"It's not about me, if you try to subjugate me, then you'll be killed by the strongest digidestined." Takato chuckled. "By the way, how did you find out what Megidramon looked like?" He asked, noting the similarities in Chaosdramon's form with the holy dragon digimon.

" **My armor is now hard enough to withstand Wargreymon's Dramon Destroyer claws.** " Chaosdramon scoffed, " **And I found an ancient text in a temple on the peak of File Island.** "

"Oh, Tai's not the strongest Digidestined…" Takato laughed. "Just don't say I didn't warn you when you become powerless to stop the monster you've unleashed…"

* * *

With the Digidestined…

"Machinedramon took Takato?" Sora asked in shock.

"That idiot…" Kari growled, her bangs covered her eyes, "He knew he wasn't strong enough to face a Mega head on…" Her form shuddered, and Tai began to move to comfort her. " _ **I'm going to kill Machinedramon**_." Kari growled as a wave of energy left her body.

"K-kari?" Tai asked in wonder.

"Sorry I've been hiding it Tai, but I'm a LOT stronger than I've let you guys believe." Kari said as she waved at the ceiling above them, the sewer's roof disappeared and Kari created a platform of light to move the group up. "Follow." Kari commanded the group, they could only obey in their shock.

Kari walked in a straight line, destroying all the buildings in her way as she moved steadily towards the compound in the center. Every Machine digimon they met were surrounded with a black miasma that flew towards Kari, and left the digimon unconscious.

" **So, you are the human that believes they are a match for my new power.** " Chaosdramon stood in between Kari and the compound. " **I suppose I'll have to show you just how badly you've overestimated yourself.** " The dark master laughed.

"Give me Takato." Kari demanded darkly.

" **Sorry, but the Hazard child is mine now.** " Chaosdramon said as he aimed the two cannons on his back at the girl. " **Die, Hyper Infinity Cannon!** " The barrels of the weapon shot out a volley of energy one hundred times stronger than he had when he was in his previous form. " **Foolish girl.** " Chaosdramon scoffed before he heard a bone chilling laugh.

"Is that the best you've got?" Kari swiped her arm and the dust cloud that surrounded her disappeared. "I thought you served the powers of darkness?"

"Kari, are you okay?" Tai asked his sister, worried.

Kari turned her head and gazed at the digidestined and their digimon with crazed giddiness. "I'm great Tai! I'm going to _**kill**_." She swung her head forward and began to laugh even more. "Digimorph: Falldown Mode!" Kari's skin turned ash grey and her hair, which was normally a brown color, became silver grey-blonde. Cyan armor covered her body, three sets of beige demon wings sprouted from her back, she had a ram pauldron on one arm, and a dragon pauldron on the other, a flaming scythe appeared in her hand after her whole body below the neck was covered in the armor, her stomach was covered in a sickly purple armor.

" **W-what is this power?** " Chaosdramon stepped back in fear.

"I warned you Chaosdramon, you had a chance for redemption, but you awoke the darkness in an angel's heart. There is no repentance for you." Takato said from his place sticking out of the metallic behemoth's chest.

Kari's new form shot up in the air, appearing directly in front of Chaosdramon's face. "You don't serve the forces of darkness, you simply serve the forces of evil." Glowing red eyes looked into bloodthirsty ones, and Chaosdramon realized the mistake he had made.

"H-how are you tapping into the powers of darkness, isn't your crest light?" Chaosdramon asked, trying to buy himself time to come up with an escape plan.

"No, you all assumed that. Light isn't an emotional trait…" She began laughing madly again. "My crest is the crest of Duality and Balance." Kari moved to Takato's side and stroke his face with her hand. "You see, light cannot exist without darkness, and vice versa. So my heart is cast in darkness by my soul." She giggled. "And you took away my inhibitor!"

"Kari…" Gatomon whispered worriedly, this was such a change from the sweet girl she knew.

"And now you get to die! You get to be my first kill Chaosdramon, isn't that great!" Kari flew lazily around the metallic Dark Master. "So now that you've had your attack…" Kari's tone turned serious, "My turn. Demon's Crystal." All around Chaosdramon's body, a crystal dome appeared. Every second a crystal would break off and slam into Chaosdramon's body

"GAHH!" The machine cried in pain, which was strange. He never installed pain sensors into this body.

"These crystals attack your soul itself, along with your body. And it won't stop until I let it!" Kari laughed in glee at the screams of her enemy. As each crystal shattered, a new one appeared in the place it started in. "Scream, scream for mercy!" Kari continued to laugh. "Maybe if you're lucky, I'll grant you a quicker death!" The crystals bombarded Chaosdramon for ten minutes before Kari got bored. "This is getting old, so I'm just going to end it now." Kari raised her scythe and swung at the neck of the broken body of Chaosdramon.

" **Noo…** " Chaosdramon cried.

"Flame Hellscythe." The scythe swung and passed through the body of Chaosdramon easily. "Go to hell you bastard." Kari scowled as the body began dissolving.

"Jeez Kari, I know you've never tasted blood before, but was that really necessary?" Takato asked as he finally was released from the machine.

"Takato…" Kari landed and was covered in light before returning to her normal form. "YOU IDIOT! HOW DID YOU THINK IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO FACE A MEGA LEVEL DIGIMON BY YOURSELF!" She yelled at the boy. "YOU CAN'T EVEN DIGIMORPH!"

"You were sick…" Takato began to defend, but was interrupted by Kari's yell.

"IT WAS HOMEOSTASIS CONTACTING ME!" The girl hit Takato's head. "Ugh, boys…"

"On the bright side, of all this, the city shouldn't dissolve." Takato said, "Machinedramon's main body wasn't deleted, so we should be able to rest here for a while."

Kari sighed, "Well at least it isn't all bad news…"

"What the fuck just happened?!" Tai yelled at the two children.

"Oh, like Takato is part of the reincarnation of the 4 Holy Dragon's Megidramon and the Holy Knight Gallantmon, I'm part of the reincarnation of the 4 Holy Dragon's Magnadramon and the celestial angel Ophanimon." Kari answered sweetly. "Now let's find something to eat, I'm starving!"

* * *

A/N: ... You remember how I said Kari is currently stronger than Takato? Yeah, just... yeah... Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, if you did, don't hesitate to leave me a review telling me how wonderfully I did, or a review telling me that Kari's an OP Mary Sue now, whatever floats your boat. Next time, I will finally introduce my muse who I found a couple months back when I started updating this again, just... don't judge me, 'kay?


	15. A Rose by Any Other Name

**Rick: As promised, I will introduce you all to my muse, the one that gave me back motivation to write this fic.**

 **Disembodied Voice: About time you lazy asshole.**

 **Rick: *Sighs and pulls something out of his pocket* This is Ventus Stinglash, my muse and a toy from when I was younger. Just call him Sting.**

 **Sting: I was in a cardboard box for YEARS man, and I'll bet you forgot about me.**

 **Rick: Oh shut up you scorpion looking ball of plastic.**

 **Sting: Anyways, any reason why chapter 14 and 15 are out of chronological order?**

 **Rick: I had both ideas simultaneously, but I had more for Kari v Chaosdramon than I did for this.**

 **Sting: Ah, that makes sense.**

 **Rick: Anyways, this chapter happens immediately before chapter 14 chronologically, so just deal with this.**

 **Sting: Oh, and Kari wasn't possessed by Homeostasis in Puppetmon's forest this time, so the time on MegaKabuterimon was the first.**

 **Rick: So my friend brought up a valid point about me, what crest would I have?**

 **Sting: Obviously you would have the crest of disappointment.**

 **Rick: … That's cold man.**

 **Sting: Bite me. Now say the Disclaimer.**

 **Rick: The following is a non-profit fan-made story, Digimon is owned by Akiyoshi Hongo, Bandai-Namco, Toei Animation, Saban Brands, and Fuji TV. Please support the official release.**

 **Sting: Onto the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: A Rose by any other name…**

"I think it landed over here!" Mimi called to Joe as she arrived near a large crater.

"What tipped you off?" Joe replied sarcastically. "The crater, or the smoking meteorite?"

Mimi ignored him, "Hey, isn't that Ogremon?" She pointed at a fallen green thing.

Joe looked in the direction Mimi pointed in and immediately recognized the wild green virus digimon. "Mimi, let's go, I don't think he's noticed us yet."

"But he might be hurt." Mimi said angrily. "I'm going to go see if he needs help." The pink-clad girl ran off before Joe could do anything.

"Mimi…" Joe groaned in exasperation. He soon jogged out and caught up with her.

"Are you okay?" Mimi asked the fallen digimon as she reached him. "You ARE Ogremon!"

The goblin-like digimon let out a slight grunt. "Oh, the digidestined. So where have you been for the last four million years?" He winced in pain as he moved his arm. "Shit, it's broken."

"Mimi, what are you doing!" Joe yelled in frustration. "Get away from him before he hurts you!"

Mimi rounded on Joe, looking furious. "I can't believe you! Ogremon is-"

"Nah, it's fine. I'm not really that good of a digimon to hang around with anyway." Ogremon said as he waved his good hand.

"Alright." Mimi said as she schooled her expression into that of a calm person. "I'll move away from Ogremon if you agree to treat his broken arm." Mimi said with barely concealed venom.

"I refuse." Joe said, "That monster almost killed us."

"He was being used by Devimon! It's not his fault!" Mimi said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "And it's not healthy to keep your issues bottled up, talk it out with Ogremon as you help him."

"Not healthy? I've been not healthy my whole life, so I'm an expert. So if I want to keep something bottled up I will!" Joe said angrily.

Gomamon chose this moment to speak up. "Um… Joe, Ogremon is actually one of the digimon that came and fought nasty bug digimon away from us while we waited for you." Gomamon moved forward and helped Ogremon sit up. "So if you won't do it for him… could you do it for me?"

Joe groaned as he received the puppy dog eye treatment from Gomamon. "Alright, I'll help Ogremon…"

"Aww… this is so touchin' I might just shed a tear." An annoyingly familiar elvis impression carried the words to the two children and their digimon.

"Etemon?" Mimi turned towards the crater and saw the silhouette of the monkey digimon.

"Not quite baby, ya see, I'm the new and improved MetalEtemon!" The digimon looked like Etemon covered in silver paint.

"But… but Tai and MetalGreymon took care of you for good!" Joe said in surprise.

"No no, that's where you're wrong kiddies, When I tried to absorb my Dark Network, I caused a warp in space that took me to another dimension, huh. I was there for so long, but I learned how to slowly absorb the power of my creation, and developed this beautiful new body to go along with my new powers." The metal-clad monkey grinned. "And now I'll get my revenge startin with you two." MetalEtemon lunged forward, but was intercepted and flew from his flight path into a patch of trees.

"Vulcan's Hammer." Zudomon shouted as he super digivolved.

"Good job Zudomon!" Joe said happily, he had taken the time to digivolve Gomamon during MetalEtemon's monologue, and he hadn't even noticed.

"You got a mighty fine swing there, but mine's better." MetalEtemon said as he launched himself out of the treeline.

"Mimi, I need to evolve to Lillymon to help Zudomon out!" Palmon said as she saw MetalEtemon catch Zudomon's hammer.

Mimi hesitated, and that split second decided the fight. MetalEtemon rushed forward and punched Zudomon in an uppercut. Gomamon landed next to the hesitating digidestined of Sincerity.

"Now-" MetalEtemon began as he turned to the group.

"Puppet Pummel!" A childish voice called and a hammer flew out of the forest and slammed into MetalEtemon. "Stop breaking my forest you meanie!" Puppetmon emerged from the treeline and started fighting the evil elvis impersonator.

"Quick, grab Gomamon while they're distracted Palmon, Joe, help me support Ogremon so we can get out of here." Mimi said quickly as she pocketed her Digivice.

"Got it." Palmon said as she extended her vine fingers and wrapped them around the unconscious marine digimon. Joe merely grunted in acceptance and helped Ogremon to stand.

They saw a large tree with a small hollow bit inside. "Quick, there!" Joe said as he helped the rest of the group into the hiding place.

"I think we're safe here." Joe said as he helped sit Ogremon against the wall of the tree. "And I guess I might as well treat your arm." He sighed and pulled out his bag. "I don't have many medical supplies with me, but I did come more prepared this time around." He pulled out a roll of toilet paper. "I have a few bandages, but I think this will hold well enough." He wrapped the roll around a straight stick that he found nearby.

"Agh!" Ogremon growled in pain as Joe pushed his bone together, then finished wrapping.

"I just need you to make sure not to move that arm, and you should be fine." Joe said after he finished double and triple checking his handiwork.

"Whoa, this is soft stuff. Is it Two-Ply?" Ogremon said as he felt the makeshift splint. "Doesn't matter, what does matter is that you two helped me." He looked gratefully towards the two digidestined. "The Ogremon code of honor binds me to help you guys out and keep you safe." He glanced uncertainly at his broken arm. "Although I don't know how well I'll be able to do that with my clubbing arm broken and my club missing."

"See." Mimi said as Joe got up and walked to her. "Saving him was a good idea."

"Alright, I was wrong." Joe sighed, "No need to rub it in my face."

"So Ogremon, why do you fight Leomon?" Mimi asked.

"It's destiny. Throughout history Ogremon and Leomon species have fought each other in both minor and major battles. Sometimes the Ogremon are on the side of good, other times the side of evil. The entire meaning for my existence is to fight Leomon until I win." Ogremon replied.

"That's stupid." Mimi said plainly. "When you beat Leomon, then what will you do? What if someone else gets hurt because of your fighting?" Mimi asked.

Joe did a double-take at Mimi and rubbed his eyes. 'Did Mimi just get Philosophical?'

Mimi saw the way Joe looked at her and pouted. "What? I can't say something smart every once in awhile?"

"I don't care!" Ogremon snarled viciously. "How would you feel if I told you that your ability to help your digimon was stupid, that becoming a digidestined was pure dumb luck!" Ogremon yelled.

"Quiet, you might attract-" Palmon began to warn, but was interrupted by MetalEtemon's voice.

"Ah, there you kiddies are!" A metal arm swept through the tree trunk and caused the place to cave in.

"Hurry out!" Palmon yelled as she used her vines to hold the ceiling up long enough for the group to escape. The small plant digimon followed quickly.

"You can hide, but ya can't run!" MetalEtemon said as he chased after them. He was slowly but surely gaining ground on them. "Sorry kiddos, but you're digi-destined to die!" He jumped in front of them and landed in their path.

"I'll hold him off, you kids get to safety." Ogremon said as he readied the hand on his unbroken arm into a fist.

Suddenly an orange blur knocked into MetalEtemon and sent him crashing into a tree.

"Hurry, while he's unconscious." The orange and yellow feline digimon that saved them said in a familiar voice.

The group quickly complied.

* * *

"Hey, isn't this…" Gomamon began.

"It's the restaurant where where that bad egg Digitamamon had me working my butt off."

The quadrupedal digimon that led them here sighed as he was surrounded in a bright light. When the light disappeared the group saw a face familiar to the whole group.

"Leomon?!" Ogremon yelled in shock. "I'd fight, but… I'm not in top condition."

The bipedal feline chuckled. "It's good to see you too, Ogremon. And you two digidestined as well." He turned to face Joe. "Where are the others?"

"Well MetalGarurumon could be anywhere by now, oh Matt can fuse with Gabumon to go Mega and Tai can do the same with Agumon," Joe said as he saw a quick look of confusion on Leomon's face. "But Matt and Gabumon left the group, while Tai and the others are probably fighting Puppetmon."

"Hmm… and why are you alone?" Leomon asked.

"Because Tai is an insensitive prick that wouldn't care if the rest of us died!" Mimi spat.

Joe sighed, "At least, that's how Mimi's interpreting it." He adjusted his glasses. "I'm with Mimi because I want to make sure she's safe."

"Princess Mimi?!" A Gekomon poked its head out the window of the restaurant. It's face lit with joy and quickly faced back to the inside of the building. "Hey guys, come out! Princess Mimi is here to protect us!" Almost instantly, a swarm of Gekomon and Otamamon flooded out to surround the group.

"Gekomon? Otamamon? Where's ShogunGekomon?" Mimi said confused.

"He's… gone…" One of the amphibian digimon said solemnly. "But you're here to fight and protect us, right Princess Mimi!?" He said as his countenance shifted.

Mimi looked startled for a moment, then a little guilty. "I-I'm not one of the strong members of the group, so I don't think I'll make much of a difference…" She said quietly.

"That's okay Princess, we know you'll do great!" An Otamamon said with confidence.

"I told you kids, you can't hide from MetalEtemon!" The metallic monkey called from behind.

"Light of the digivice, please help me once again!" Leomon called as he glowed and shifted into his new form "Leomon Warp Digivolve to… SaberLeomon!"

"Out of the way kitty, or do I have to get mean with you?" MetalEtemon sneered.

"Never, I'll never let you harm my friends!" SaberLeomon snarled.

"If you say so. Dark Spirits DX!" Etemon said as he turned and threw a bolt of energy at Mimi.

"No!" SaberLeomon rushed in front of the girl and took the attack directly. He screamed in pain and reverted to his champion form.

"Leomon…" Mimi's eyes widened at the smoking body of her friend in front of her.

"Mimi, we need to go!" Joe yelled, "Gomamon isn't strong enough to digivolve into Zudomon right now!"

"No." She said it so quietly Joe thought he'd misheard. "No more… NO MORE OF THE PEOPLE I LOVE WILL DIE!" (A/N: If you feel like it, start playing Brave Heart in the background.) Mimi yelled with tears in her eyes. "Palmon, we're going to fight together!"

"But I thought you didn't want to fight Mimi?" Palmon asked.

"I didn't want to fight because I was scared I would lose you." Mimi said shakily, her crest glowing green with a red corona. "But now I see that I was being selfish, just like in the Gekomon castle. I WILL FIGHT FOR YOU GEKOMON!"

Mimi heard cheers behind her and felt a small amount of pride.

"Well, that's nice and all, but I think I'm gonna end your pathetic lives now." MetalEtemon said.

"Fist of the Beast King!" An orange light hit MetalEtemon and blinded him.

"Gah! I can't see!"

"Palmon, I know I haven't been the best partner, but will you fight this battle with me?" Mimi said as tears streaked down her face, seeing Leomon attack to buy her time.

"You're the only partner I'd ever want Mimi." Palmon said as she moved close to the girl.

Mimi's crest glowed brightly as the red and green colors consumed the duo. "Palmon Bio-merge to…"

* * *

"Sora, why is your crest glowing?" Kari asked as the group ran away from a Puppetmon controlled WarGreymon.

"I don't know, ask me, when we've killed, that bastard Puppetmon!" Sora replied, pausing to take a breath as she ran.

"That's fair." Kari said evenly while not winded.

* * *

"...Rosemon!" The combined voices of Mimi and Palmon called from a women the same height as Lillymon, but with a much more pronounced figure, eyes obscured by the rose on her head.

"Gomamon…" Leomon called the marine digimon over to his broken form. "Use the power I had absorbed from the digivices to help Rosemon." His body glowed and Gomamon felt reinvigorated.

"Joe, super-size me!" Gomamon called.

"Alright!" Joe said as he lifted his digivice to his crest, causing it to turn grey.

"Gomamon, Super Digivolve to…" Gomamon changed in size as he grew a shell and grabbed his Ultimate form's iconic hammer. "Zudomon!"

"Ha, you think that you two scare me? I'm the great MetalEtemon, my body is made of Chrome Digizoid!" The evil Mega laughed. "It's impossible to break without using more Chrome Digizoid!"

"Is that so…" Zudomon said evenly. "Well then it's real lucky my hammer is made of the stuff." Zudomon said as he swung the back of the hammer.

"Thorn Whipping!" Rosemon called as she bound the monkey's arms together.

"Huh?" MetalEtemon asked before his body was hit with Zudomon's hammer. "GAH!" There was a noticeable dent in the monkey's body, and a small crack as well.

"Thanks for the assist Zudomon." Rosemon said sweetly. "But I think I'll finish the job. Forbidden Temptation!" She cupped her hands below her neckline around a rose shaped amulet, then a blast of red energy flew forward and hit MetalEtemon right in the dent.

"N-n-n-no!" MetalEtemon gasped, "I w-was s-s-s-s-supposed to b-b-bE iNdesTrucTabLe!" His words got more and more garbled as his body disappeared.

"LEOMON!" A cry of anguish behind them caused Rosemon, Joe and Zudomon to see Ogremon surrounded by Otamamon and Gekomon, all looking sad, Ogremon had tears streaming down his face and he wept.

Zudomon glowed and degenerated into Gomamon again. He inched closer and put a consoling fin on Ogremon's hand. "I'm… I'm really sorry for your loss…" Gomamon said while tearing up.

"No, I'll be strong. I need to be strong." Ogremon said as he stood up. "Mimi, I know what I'll do when I beat Leomon." The virus digimon turned to face Rosemon. "I'll fight alongside him as a comrade."

"Wait, we can go to Primary Village!" Joe said excitedly. "Then we can help ShogunGekomon and Leomon be reborn!" A few uneasy glances between the Gekomon and Otamamon went unnoticed by the group.

"I think that sounds like a plan." Rosemon said softly as looked at the group before her. "And when the time comes, can I count on you all to help us fight the Dark Masters?"

"We'll do anything you need us to!" The Gekomon said proudly.

"Then we should get moving." She said. "I don't have enough energy to maintain this form for very long and I want us out of Puppetmon's territory before I degenerate."

"Yes Ma'am!" The group chorused. And like that, they left.

* * *

 **Rick: Well that was a thing.**

 **Sting: Quite.**

 **Rick: I'm going to have so much 'fun' writing the next two chapters after this.**

 **Sting: Don't worry aibo, I'll support you when you're feeling down.**

 **Rick: … you've been watching anime.**

 **Sting: Technically my personality is a figment of your imagination, so anything and everything I say is technically just your inner subconscious telling you to stop being a lazy ass and write.**

 **Rick: … have you been talking to my mattress?**

 **Sting: Look, I'm just saying that while I might be an actual voice in your head that projects itself onto an old Bakugan toy you had in fourth grade, I'm still a part of you.**

 **Rick: I'm… I'm done with you for now. Everyone remember to review if you liked this, hopefully we can match the number of reviews I got last chapter (7 reviews, I think I've only ever gotten that same amount in SYOCs I've done!) or even break past it!**

 **Sting: You forgot something.**

 **Rick: Oh yeah! One of the people whose reviews I most looked forward to is no longer on this site. I would like if we could all have a moment of silence to honor Son of the Tri God, whose account is now called something else and who does not come to this site anymore. I miss you man.**

 **Sting: Rick loves all y'all motherfuckers and hopes you have a good day.**

 **Rick: Don't be rude to the readers Sting, but yeah I love you guys. I might be too busy to update for a while, but I'll update this weekend for sure. I might be starting a business. I'll let you know details on that in the next update, but until then stay safe and happy. And maybe try reading my other fic DigiDamned, cause that needs a bit of love**.


	16. Apocalypse Now

**A/N: So I just gotta say this first and foremost, I can't write Piedmon for shit. I've been trying to do so, which is one of the reasons for my silence, but I just can't. Anyway, we're going to skip Piedmon, even though it makes me sad to do so. Anyways, two pieces of news. First, I've put a poll up on my profile for what universe you want in the north quadrant. If someone comes up with a cool universe to have there that I could write, please tell me in a PM or Review so I can add it to the list. Second, I stream occasionally. If you want to see me talk to myself and make funny voices for characters, then check me out as Flawlessice on . Oh, and while you're at it, subscribe to Psicodester, my best friend, and help me talk him into watching Tamers.** **Now on to the Story!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 16: Apocalypse Now**_

"Wow, being a keychain is weird." Matt said groggily as he shook his head to wake himself up.

"MagnaAngemon, you're super cool!" TK shouted at his newly digivolved partner.

"Hmph, I didn't get to show off my Biomerge with Palmon..." Mimi pouted for a second before a soft smile appeared on her face. "But I'm glad it's over now."

"Not quite..." Takato said nervously as the last section of spiral mountain began to disappear. "Remember how I said there were only a few digimon that could warp the digital world in the way the Dark Masters did?" Tai glanced at Izzy and saw him stop dead.

"We shouldn't have destroyed Machinedramon's body..." Izzy realized.

"I think we're about to meet the _real_ leader of the Dark Masters." Tai said, "Quickly, everyone up, we'll need everybody in top shape to fight."

"Can you do it MagnaAngemon?" TK asked the floating Ultimate.

"It should already be done, my Magna Antidote should have healed everyone back their best state." He replied.

The ground began disappearing faster.

"Takato, any info on what kind of digimon is doing this?" Tai asked hurriedly.

"The list of possibilities is Megidramon, Huanglongmon, Yggdrasil, and a majorly pissed of mega that is trying to eat the world to become Gaiamon." Takato said quickly. "Those are the only digimon or entity that can do this to the digital world."

"I've got data on all but Yggdrasil and Gaiamon." Izzy announced.

"Yggdrasil is essentially a god, and Gaiamon are Super Ultimate level digimon that absorb an entire world and all it's inhabitants to become unstoppable." Takato explained. "I would rule Yggdrasil and Megidramon out since Yggdrasil is pretty neutral and Megidramon doesn't really exist right now."

"Then the most likely case would be Huanglongmon, since he is the essence of rebirth." Izzy said. "Good news, he probably won't try to kill us, bad news, we'll probably die anyway due to the amount of power he unleashes."

"Get ready everyone." Matt warned as the ground began vanishing beneath them.

The group fell for about a minute in pure darkness before they realized they were no longer falling and instead floating.

"Is this what the Universe looked like before the dawn of creation?" Izzy quietly mused, but even his mumbling was as clear as day to everyone nearby.

"Wait, can we hear each other's thoughts?!" Matt thought and jumped when he heard his voice say it.

"Hey, I see something over there." Sora said/thought and pointed to a strange dark blue and gold dodecahedron floating in the void with them.

" ** _Pain..._** " A strange distorted voice seemed to whisper around the group of children. " ** _Why must all things feel pain? Is it to know the joys of life better after hardships? Or perhaps a way to grow into something new... But I ask you this, Chosen Children, where does that pain go when it leaves you? When those who feel the pain die... where do there thoughts of despair go on to cause more pain?_** "

"W-what!?" Tai shouted, "Slow down, I don't even know what you're talking about!"

" ** _Time is pain, children. You have yet to see the terrors of the world. But if pain is meant to help oneself, then why must I bear it all?_** " The distorted voice began to moan as the digimon noticed the polyhedron change and begin drifting closer. " ** _Your job is to help the digimon and the digital world, is it not? Then why do you forsake all the digimon that are I?_** " A strange being emerged from the top of the Polyhedron, it's white skin hauntingly breathtaking, and it's long dark claws hung limply by it's sides. " _ **I am the one that is made of the ones before, Apocalymon, and I beseech thee children of the light, end me or help me please before my darker self awakens from his slumber and slaughters you all!**_ "

The being suddenly came to attention as it's skin changed from pure white to a murky blue. " ** _Ahhhh, it seems as though I overslept. Welcome digidestined, to the apocalypse!_** " The being on top of the dodecahedron had dirty white hair and vile, yellow eyes.

"T-this amount of power..." Takato trembled at the immense being before them. "This is easily above the level of a Royal Knight or Sovereign..." He smirked. "But this is good, we're not in a place of reality, which means I can go all out!" His eyes turned from a soft red color to that of dark blood as his sclera became black and his hair turned white. On the back of both of his hands, the symbol of the digital hazard burned a bright crimson. " **HAZARD LEVEL 55%. THIS IS THE MAXIMUM POWER I HAVE AVAILABLE TO ME, AND I CAN'T WAIT TO KILL YOU WITH IT!** "

XXX

Kari sighed as Takato grinned madly. "I knew you were holding back during training... But if reality isn't a problem right now, then I suppose I'll show off a little as well." Light green armor covered Kari's body up to her neck as her hair became blonde and her eyes shifted from their regular brown to a deep blue. "Digimorph: Ophanimon!"

She pointed at Gatomon, who was then covered in a bright light, and emerged as Angewomon. "Well that's a new trick, but I certainly can't say I don't like it.

XXX

"Well Palmon, it looks like it's our turn to arrive in the spotlight." Mimi smirked at her digimon partner.

"It's time to let our rose of Sincerity bloom in the light." Palmon said.

"Biomerge Digivolution!" Both human and digimon screamed at once, a bright light engulfed the two and when it dimmed, revealed a scandalously dressed woman with a body any model would die for and a strange rose mask covering her head from the nose up. "Rosemon!"

XXX

"This is it, Matt. I'm glad I get to fight with you one more time." Gabumon told his partner happily. "Will you show this monster our bonds of trust and Friendship?"

"You can count on it Gabumon." Matt said with a smile.

"Biomerge Digivolution!" Another flash of light, this time heralding the large bio-mechanical hybrid wolf the group had come to know. "MetalGarurumon!"

XXX

"Hey Tai?" Agumon asked the goggleheaded boy, "I know we're gonna kick this tin can's ass without breaking a sweat, so promise me some good food when we're done with this, alright?"

Tai smirked at the orange reptile. "Of course buddy, let's show this hunk of junk our Courage and we'll make some delicious food when all's said and done." Tai pulled his goggles over his eyes as the words of his grandfather rung through his head.

XXX

"Y'know Gomamon, I'm gonna miss you when all of this is over." Joe said sadly to his partner.

"Hey, don't worry about that now Joe, the others are relying on us to help us all pull through." Gomamon said with a wry grin. "Besides, do you really think you can get rid of me that easily?"

Joe laughed, "You're right, I guess I'm stuck with you for now." He moved his Digivice to his crest, causing the screech of digivolution to be heard.

"Gomamon, Super Digivolve!" A shell grew over Gomamon's form as the limbs and head of his ultimate level form grew alongside it. He reached out and caught a hammer from seemingly nowhere. "Zudomon!"

XXX

"Sora..." Biyomon sighed. "I'm so happy I got to fight alongside you guys. But don't you wish we could solve this without violence?"

"Oh Biyomon..." Sora smiled happily. "Of course I wish you didn't have to fight, but every once in awhile we've gotta show these villains some tough Love!" Sora brought her digivice to her crest and the familiar screech followed.

"Biyomon, Super Digivolve!" Biyomon's form became redder and more humanoid, a mask adorned her face as she stood tall. "Garudamon!"

XXX

"Hey Izzy, What does the scanner say about Apocalymon?" Tentomon asked his human partner.

"Sorry pal, I'm as blind as everyone else here." Izzy said happily to the insectoid digimon. "Which means that I can be the one to make notes on Apocalymon as we fight him!"

"That's great Izzy! I might even say it's... prodigious." Tentomon said wryly.

"Alright, before you make me cry all over my laptop." Izzy said as he raised his hand to his crest.

"Tentomon, Super Digivolve!" The main difference was size, tentomon grew to a colossal height as his exoskeleton morphed and covered his face in a helmet of nigh unbreakable chitin. "MegaKabuterimon!"

XXX

"Are you sure you're okay to fight, MagnaAngemon?" TK asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine TK, I won't leave you again this time." The angel smiled softly at his partner.

"Then go beat up that bad guy!" TK said excitedly.

"I'll do just that.

XXX

"You see, Apocalymon, we aren't just going to roll over and die so easily. This is our calling and we made promises to those who care about us." Tai announced loudly as his comrades were evolving. "We won't stop now because we _can't_ stop now, so if you think you can scare us to try and catch us off guard, I have one thing to say to you. Something told to me by a man I've respected nearly my whole life, the man who gave me these goggles. Can you guess what he told me?"

" ** _I do not know, leader of the chosen. Enlighten me as your final action in life._** " Apocalymon stopped advancing as he answered.

"The thing that the man I most respect said to me that day, when I received these goggles..." Tai took a step forward and screamed with all his might. " **COURAGE WILL GIVE YOU WINGS UPON WHICH TO FLY! THE FUTURE BELONGS TO THOSE WHO WILL _NEVER_ GIVE UP!** "

" ** _Interesting. Thank you for enlightening me. As a reward I shall make your deaths painless._ Darkness Zone.**" A wave of darkness swallowed up the group, and their minds went blank...

 _T_ o be continued...

* * *

 **A/N: Ha! See that, that's how to make a cliffhanger. Oh wow I'm pumped full of adrenaline just from _writing_ this. About Takato's 55% Hazard form, he can go above, but the mental backlash will leave him a vegetable. Why? Because he doesn't have the full hazard with him yet. THE POLL IS VERY IMPORTANT SO PLEASE DO GO CHECK THAT OUT. Also I released the first part of my current World bible under the title Knight and Angel Chronicles: Encyclopedia of Everything, so go check that out if you need reference to anything, I'll update it when big events happen in the story. I'm now 18, a legal adult, and got a PS4 and a copy of Persona 5 for my birthday. This has caused me to have some effed up sleep schedules recently and I typed this running on two hours of sleep over about two and a half hours. So yeah. Oh, and I got a copy of Next Order too because digimon is my life. I'll try and update Digidamned next, but if the story just wants to be finished with Apocalymon, then the finale might happen first. Wow I just realized how large this A/N is, well it's at the end of the chapter so I won't feel bad if people skip it. Though that means I need to put the thing about the poll and streaming up top. Well, for those of you who read this far, you now know the two bits of new were supposed to be in the end A/N originally, so have an internet cookie, on the house! Read and Review and if anyone has any questions, I'll be happy to answer them(if you have an account I can send a message to) Cya!**


	17. Now, Apocalymon

A/N: I've been a little busy lately, but I finally managed to find time to write this chapter. I'm really happy we're going to start on 02 and Tamers soon. I'll probably put the events of Our War Game and other bits that will explain stuff in 02 in the next chapter. I'm so happy to start writing the Tamer's cast... anyway let's get to the story! 80

* * *

Chapter 17: Now, Apocalymon

 _ **"**_ **Darkness Zone.** _ **"**_

* * *

White, an endless space where only they existed. Slowly their memories began to return.

"What happened to us?" Joe asks worriedly. "The last thing I remember is Apocalymon using his attack, and now... oh god... did we die?"

"I don't know maybe..." Zudomon replies sadly, "I really hope we didn't though..."

"We can't have." Tai says with conviction. "And even if we did die, then we'll just have to figure out how to come back to life to defeat Apocalymon."

"You hear what Apocalymon said before it started trying to kill us, right?" Rosemon asks, "It sounded like it was in pain."

"I... I don't know what we can do..." Izzy said sadly. "I think we might have lost."

"Don't think that way Izzy. we can do it together!" Sora shouts.

"I know we can do it." TK says, "We have kari and Takato with us, remember?"

"Hey, where _are_ Takato and Kari anyways?" MetalGarurumon asks.

* * *

 ** _"So, I see you managed to protect yourselves from my attack... interesting."_** Apocalymon tells Kari and Takato, still in the black space with it.

"Kari, I need you and Angewomon to distract him while I try and gather the others' data." Takato says quickly.

"One distraction coming right up!" Kari flies towards Apocalymon and pushes him far away. "Take all the time you need!"

Angewomon shrugs and follows her partner, shooting arrows of light at the main body while darting around quickly.

Takato focused... he could feel them. Tai, Matt... all of the Digidestined were there, and he was the one who would guide them back. His body glowed crimson as a ghostly set of red armor appears over his body.

* * *

"Hey, do you guys see something?" MegaKabuterimon asks, pointing at a red sphere of light, no smaller than a gumdrop.

"This... it feels warm!" Sora says as she gets near it.

"But what is it?" Rosemon asks.

"... -destined..." A small voice spoke from the sphere. "... Guide... back..."

"Wait, this voice... Takato?!" Tai asks in amazement. He grins. "Takato, we're here, tell us what we need to do to get back!"

"...Not enough... more energy..." Takato's voice says quietly.

"More energy?" Joe asks confused.

"Maybe we need to send our digimon's energy to him in order for him to get us out of this place!" Izzy says excitedly.

"Alright, everyone focus your energy on this sphere." Tai says as he pulls out his Tag and Crest. "Even these!"

Light emerged from the crests as cracks formed in them, the digimon degenerating as their energy flowed towards the sphere. Slowly the sphere began to grow, and it's color changed from a deep crimson to a pale read, with other colors swimming around inside. The crests break as the sphere becomes large enough even Wargreymon could fit inside it. The sphere is now a brilliant white with a rainbow in it's core.

"I can do it! I'm opening a portal to bring you back now!" Takato's voice is loud and clear now.

* * *

"OPEN!" The air in front of Takato seems to crackle as it slowly splits open and the Digidestined and their digimon all float through. The portal breaks moments after the last pair arrive through.

"Quick, digivolve to your highest levels and help Kari..." Takato pants

"Our crests broke though..." Joe says sadly

"Our crests glowed because of us." Tai says firmly. "I think we have the power we need inside us right now." As he says this his chest glows orange.

"I can provide a little power to help, but then I'll be out of the fight..." Takato says tiredly. "Just believe in your hearts and the powers they hold!"

Slowly, everyone's crest appeared above their hearts as Takato glowed crimson and pointed his hands at them all.

"Agumon..."

"Gabumon..."

""Warp Digivolve to...!""

A new Dragon Man digimon stood where Agumon once was. "BlitzGreymon!"

Meanwhile a new mechanized humanoid wolf floated above where Gabumon stood. "CresGarurumon!"

"Palmon Warp Digivolve to...!" Palmon's form changed into that of Lillymon, but her flowers were black and a spiked yo-yo appeared as her weapon. "BanchoLillymon!"

"Gomamon..."

"Patamon..."

"Tentomon..."

"Biyomon..."

""""Super Digivolve to...!""""

"Zudomon!"

"MagnaAngemon!"

"AlturKabuterimon!"

"Garudamon!"

"Wait, why is MegaKabuterimon blue now?" Izzy asks confused.

"That's AlturKabuterimon, the alternate form of MegaKabuterimon." Takato explains, his body back to normal. "And CresGarurumon, and BlitzGreymon are Virus counterparts to WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon."

Soon the group of Megas and Ultimates rushed towards Apocalymon.

"Nightmare Assembly!" Lillymon binds the many arms of Apocalymon to it's body with the vine attached to her spiked yo-yo.

"Thunder Vernier!" BlitzGreymon turns it's mechanical wings on its back forward and shoots plasma bolts at half of the arms, destroying them.

"Great Beast Rotation!" CresGarurumon begins spinning while holding it's spear outward and destroys the rest of the arms while the Ultimates attack the main body with all their might.

 ** _"No... if I cannot live to see oblivion, then I will ensure it happens now! TOTAL ANNIHILATION!"_** Apocalymon's body goes limp as it's body's color changes once again.

 ** _"Digidestined... I can no longer stop my other self. Use the Digivices to contain us, quickly!"_** The gentler Apocalymon voice calls out desperately.

"But what about you!?" Mimi asks sadly. "Can't we somehow save you?"

The voice chuckles sadly. **_"Interesting... is this mirth, perhaps even joy? If it is, then you have already saved me digidestined children. I wish to be rid of the constant pain, and the only way to help me now... is to save yourselves..."_** The voice says calmly. **_"Now hurry, I feel you don't have long before my body destroys us all!"_**

"Thank you, for giving us the time to seal you." Matt says sadly. "Everyone, point your digivices at Apocalymon!"

All the digidestined grabbed their Digivices as they shot beams of light at Apocalymon. The Digivices flew from the hands of the children as the arranged themselves around the body of Apocalymon, creating a cube of light.

 ** _"Thank you Digidestined, for ensuring that I did not feel only pain in the end... goodbye."_** A huge explosion was contained by the cube of energy, and after a few minutes, the digivices flew back to their owners.

"I think... I think it's finally over..." Mimi said after a minute of silence.

* * *

The group found themselves back on File Island, on the island where Seadramon appeared and Garurumon first digivolved.

"Welcome back!" An old sounding voice greeted the children and their digimon as they looked around in awe. Gennai walked towards them smiling happily. "It looks like you defeated the Dark Masters and restored the Digital World to the state it was supposed to be in."

"Gennai?!" Tai asked, "I thought you were deleted?!"

"Nope, you can't get rid of me that easily." The old man said with a wry grin. "Now you need to leave though." He said seriously.

"WHAT!?" Everyone yelled.

"Why can't we stay here and enjoy the digital world at peace?" Mimi said sadly.

"Yeah, we want to make sure everything really is okay now." Joe says seriously.

"Well, you can stay, but you might not be able to get back to _your_ world if you stay." Gennai points up at the sky and the children see what looks like a shadow covering part of the sun. "When the eclipse is over, the gates between worlds will be shut for good."

"Wait, then does that mean we'll never see the digimon again?" TK asks sadly. "I-I don't want to lose Patamon again..." He stutters before he begins crying.

"I'm sorry everyone, you have about two hours to say your goodbyes." Gennai says sadly.

"Well, I guess it's goodbye for me too then." Takato says sheepishly, "I don't have enough energy left to get to my world from one where the gates are closed..."

"What?!" Sora gasps, "But, you're one of us Takato..."

"Yeah, you should stay, maybe you can get enough energy to travel in our world?" Mimi says hopefully.

Takato laughs a little. "I wish that were the case, but... I don't have the power by myself to break through the Firewall, so..." He shrugs with a downcast expression.

"Really?" Joe asks, "I'm sure there's something we can do to help..."

"... no, there really isn't Joe." Takato sighs, "I'll leave when the rest of you do though, so I can say goodbye to you all."

* * *

 **(A/N:All of the farewells go like normal except for Gatomon and Kari's)**

"Kari... can't you use your powers to visit me?" Gatomon asks sadly.

"No..." Kari sighs, "I would but..." She tears up a little. "I don't want to leave you, but..." She starts crying and holding onto Gatomon. "Having the crest of Balance sucks... I can't come back with my powers because that would cause a huge amount of darkness to come here too."

"I'd bet we could take 'em." Gatomon says, a little teary eyed herself. "Just you and me, we'd be the best team in the Digital world."

"I wish it was that easy..." Kari sobs sadly. "I wish so _so very hard_ that it would be that easy... but our crest wouldn't work if I did that..."

"Hey... Kari..." Takato walks up solemnly, "I-I don't want to get your hopes up too much but..." Takato takes a deep breath. "I don't think the digital world is done with the digidestined yet."

"I-I know..." Kari sobs, "I just don't want to leave Gatomon, and I'm gonna miss you and her and all the digimon, and..."

Takato bends down and hugs Kari tightly. "I know... I'm gonna miss you too."

After a few moments pass and Takato and Kari stand up, Kari pulls the whistle from around her neck and ties it around Gatomon's. "This is a whistle I've had since before I met Takato... I want you to have it, so you can remember me 'til the next time we meet..." She says with a fake smile.

"Kari... how could I ever forget you again?" Gatomon replies back. "Hey Takato, next time you see me, you'd better have Wizardmon revived; I've got to thank him again for reuniting me with my partner."

Takato smiles sadly as he feels the weight of his Digivice in his pocket. "You can count on it."

* * *

 _Southern Quadrant Real World, Shinjuku District, Tokyo, Japan..._

"Hey mom, dad, I'm home..." Takato calls for his parents tiredly as he steps through the doors of the shop.

"Takato?!" A sleep deprived Mie Matsuki rushed down the stairs into the store and hugged her child tightly. "Oh thank god you're safe..."

"Dear, you're practically choking him to death..." Takehiro says, lightly amused as he follows his wife at a much slower pace. "This isn't the first time he's gone to the Eastern Quadrant."

"Yes, but it was his first time going to the Digital World there, and after some of the stories you told me about _your_ escapades there..." She says hotly while softening her grip on her only son. "Anyways, I'm just happy you're safe Takato."

"Yeah..." Takato says weakly. "I'm safe, and the digital world is too..." He fakes a smile and tries to release himself from his mother's grasp.

"Takato... what's wrong?" Mie asks worriedly, she had never seen Takato act like this before.

"It's... it's nothing... I just need some rest after dimension hopping..." Takato says while waving his mother off, "And it looks like you need some too mom..."

Takato silently drudged up to his room, collapsing on his bed as he looked at the picture of the digidestined and himself, along with the digimon that survived until the reboot. "Hikari..." A tear fell silently as he soon fell asleep.

* * *

END OF ADVENTURE 01

* * *

A/N: Wow, 2000+ words, I want to write more, but I feel like I'd butcher the feels too badly... Anyways, thanks for sticking with me this long, I can't wait to get started on the next Chapter! Next time will be the events of OWG and some stuff to show you some of the everyday life of Takato. I hope you enjoyed the story up to this point and I hope you continue to support me as I write Tamers and Adventure 02! I've had conflicting ideas for Tamers, but I think I finally figured out what to do for it; so expect that at some point!


End file.
